Moonlight Serenade
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Alessandra Giordano did not plan on being wounded in Africa or being shipped back to the states to work with the 101st Airborne. She didn't know it then but once she sets foot in Camp Toccoa that was the beginning of friendships she would remember for the rest of her life. Speirs/OC/Nixon
1. Camp Toccoa

Disclaimer: I don't own Band of Brothers and I mean no disrespect to the amazing men who served in the military.

AN: Any historical mistake I apologize for. I'm going to tweak factual events since this is a historical fiction.

_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship-Casablanca_

* * *

><p>Colonel Sink flipped through some papers in front of him. A photo of me was paper clipped to the top of the stack.<p>

"You were stationed in North Africa?" Colonel Sink asked, looking up momentarily from the papers in front of him.

"Yes, sir. I enlisted with the British and I was part of Operation Crusader,"

"Impressive. Normally we wouldn't have an unmarried woman with a company full of young men, but you being a widower, you know how it is," Colonel Sink casually continued flipping through my folder. My body tensed up and my green eyes widened as he mentioned it so casually.

Colonel Sink continued, "Derrick Madison. Did he die in the war?"

My engagement ring on my left hand felt as if it was burning, my throat suddenly turned dry and I cleared my throat.

"Um, yes, sir. He, uh…" I paused, "He was killed in the Pacific theater, sir,"

"I'm sure he died heroically,"

"Thank you, sir,"

A crisp knock resounded on the Colonel's office door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Sink exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Lieutenant Sobel, sir,"

"Ah, yes, come in Lieutenant,"

A tall man briskly strode in and stood at attention before the Colonel. His nose was hooked – like some sort of hawk – and his dark hair, in contrast to his sallow skin. I salute him appropriately.

"At ease. What is it Lieutenant?"

Sobel glanced haughtily over at me, I stared back at him disinterestedly.

"Sir, I came to check on the status of the new soldier. I heard he was arriving today,"

"She," I corrected.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Sobel asked.

"2nd Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano, sir," I introduced myself.

"Lieutenant Sobel, I am the new soldier,"

"She's going to be Easy Company's new surgeon, and I'll be damned if she's the best of the best. She's invaluable in the field,"

"Excuse me, sir?" Sobel spoke quickly in panic. "I cannot have a woman in Easy Company…it's…unheard of. It would be disgrace to myself and to the whole company of Easy!"

Sink shook his head and spoke sternly. "You'll do what I tell you to do. Now, Lieutenant Giordano will be joining Easy Company, and that's an order, not a request, Lieutenant,"

Sobel's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed uneasily. "Y-yes, sir,"

"You've been overseas, Lieutenant?" Sobel said, his voice a little strained.

"I worked 5 months in a field hospital in Africa. sir," I replied.

"It is also worth mentioning that Lieutenant Giordano is fluent in German, French, and Italian. She's also a pretty good shot," Sink added.

"My former CO thought we should know basic knowledge of the most commonly used weapons," I stated.

"She'll join up with the company for all training procedures and exercises," Sink stated.

"Yes, sir! Giordano, come with me!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you Colonel,"

Sobel and I saluted Colonel Sink which he returned.

"And Lieutenant Giordano, your personal effects are already in Easy Company's barracks,"

"Thank you, sir,"

Obnoxious catcalls started from men in different companies, but I ignored them and walked confidently through the camp with Sobel.

When we arrived at our the barracks Sobel slammed open the door and immediately all the men stood to attention.

"At ease," Sobel said.

"Boys, you have a new member," Sobel gestured to me lazily, not even bothering to mention my rank.

"We are under strict orders to treat her no different than any of the men," He ordered sternly. "Giordano, you have five minutes to familiarize yourself with the men then change into your P.T. gear. We're running Currahee," Sobel walked out the door, leaving me at the mercy of these men.

I folded my arms across my chest and smiled slightly. "Hello, everyone,"

A few returned my greeting quietly, but otherwise, the group remained silent and looked at me.

"Tough crowd," I joked trying to break the tense atmosphere

It was quiet for a second before a voice boomed through the room, and the crowd began to part a bit as a man pushed his way through.

"C'mon, fellas, never seen a girl before?" a man with dark brown, messy hair and puppy dog eyes walked up to me, smiling apologetically.

"I'm Luz. Friends call me George,"

"I'm 2nd Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano, I'm your new surgeon. And please call me Lessa for short,"

Everyone briskly saluted me and I saluted back.

"At ease. Were not in front of the brass,"

A man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a defined jawline kissed my knuckles, causing me to chuckle. "Well Lessa, this is Gonorrhea,"

I stopped laughing and my eyes widened. "That's…not your real name, is it?"

Bill punched George in the stomach. "No, George just likes to think he's funny. The name's Bill Guarnere,"

When I heard his real last name I understood the joke, and smiled.

"You from South Philly?" I asked.

"Yeah! That obvious?"He said with a wide smile.

"Very," I replied with a grin.

"This is Joe Toye," He gestured to Joe who was sitting on a bunk behind him. Joe nodded with a smile.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Eugene Roe, the other medic," Eugene stepped forward and shook my hand politely.

"Welcome to Easy. I'm Joe Liebgott," Liebgott smiled at me.

"As much as I would love to meet you all, we have to run something called Currhaee," I said. "What is that by the way? Some type of obstacle course?"

"That mountain you saw coming into camp. That's Currhaee, we run that constantly" George grimaced.

"I don't want to be cocky but that's probably nothing, compared to running around in the blistering heat of Africa,"

"Just couldn't help but notice," Bill stated and I glanced at him, "Since you're a lady, where the hell are ya gonna change?" I looked around, realizing that there was no real private space for me to change into different clothes.

"I think I can help ya with that privacy problem there, although I don't think most of the men would mind," He gave me a sly glance before winking. I chuckled again.

"How the hell you gonna do that, Luz," Bill asked.

"Put up a curtain in the corner, can probably get an extra blanket from Doc," George answered.

"Thanks, George. It's very kind of ya," I smiled and I see a smile spread across George's face.

"No problem, sweetie. Always here to do the right thing." Luz winked at me yet again and Bill gave a dry laugh before patting me on my back.

* * *

><p>To say the PT shorts weren't short was an understatement, and while the boys wouldn't mind it I couldn't help but be annoyed, my curves were sticking out like sore thumbs. I walked out of tent that the boys had set up for me tugging the shorts to make them less shorter than they are.<p>

"Jesus Lessa! What happened to your legs?" George asked.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at my scarred legs making me slightly uncomfortable.

"I got the scars in North Africa when a hospital had been attacked in the second month of the campaign. I was attending to the wounded when a mortar had landed close by and peppered the backs of my legs,"

"What was your experience like in North Africa?" Liebgott asked.

"That's a story for another day," I said as we walked out the barracks.

Sobel ordered for platoon formation and I fell in before starting my ascent of Currahee. Sobel was running ahead of the us taunting us. We kept running, and Sobel kept yelling as we progressed up the hill. I was intent not to fall behind I focused on my posture, my pace and my breathing. Sweat was pouring down my olive skin and beads were stuck in my thick auburn brown hair.

It wasn't long before the rest of the company and I started getting breathless as we neared the top of the hill. Sobel and Winters had beat us all there. Sobel was standing at the top with a watch shouting insults at everyone who touched the stone at the top, while a red headed lieutenant gave words of encouragement.

"We are coming on 23 minutes!" Sobel' yelled. "That might be good enough for the rest of the 506, but that is not good enough for Easy Company!"

I triumphantly slapped my hand on the stone and started the descent down the hill. When Easy Company got back to camp, the sun was already going down and we couldn't wait to be dismissed for supper. Still, the company had to fall in at attention once more so that Sobel could throw his final wave of insults at us before releasing us for the night.

After we were dismissed, a tall man with flaming red hair, crystal blue eyes like the ocean, and brown freckles sprinkled across his face approached me.

"I'm 2nd Lieutenant Dick Winters," he said as he held out his hand.

"2nd Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano. I'm you're new surgeon," I shook his hand firmly before letting go.

"And I'm 2nd Lieutenant Lewis Nixon," a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a dark haired man whose eyebrow seemed permanently raised. Nixon gave me a flirtatious smile as he held his hand out and I shook it.

"2nd Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano. The new surgeon,"

* * *

><p>That night after showers I entered the dining hall which was loud full of men talking and laughing. I approached the food line and a private placed food on my tray as Liebgott approached me.<p>

"Hey, Lessa, we're sitting at a table in the back, come sit with us,"

I smiled and left with Liebgott, balancing my tray as I made my way to the table.

"Hey, there she is!" Bill greeted happily as I sat across from him, in between George and Joe.

"Lessa, let me introduce to the rest of Easy Company," Liebgott said.

Liebgott pointed to the man next to George. "Floyd Talbert,"

"Delighted to make your acquaintance," I greeted.

"You too," Talbert responded.

Liebgott continued his introductions. "Don Malarkey or Malark,"

Malarkey had the reddest hair I had ever seen beside from Winters.

"And Warren Muck,"

"Skip," he corrected quickly. "Just… call me Skip."

"Last is Charles Grant,"

"Call me Chuck,"

"Hey, Lessa," George said, "let's get you acquainted with more of the other fellas,"

He winked at me, and then turned in his seat to point at certain men across the mess. George introduced me to Frank Perconte, a short man of Italian descent, a boy known as Shifty claimed by the other men to be the best shot in the whole battalion. Don Hoobler, David Webster "college boy," Luz added slyly, Bull Randleman, Johnny Martin, Carwood Lipton, Smokey Gordon, Sisk, Christenson, Popeye, Tipper, and Cobb.

I smacked George's hand away from my food as I finally took a bite of it. We went back and forth, joking around with each other as if I had been with the men for weeks rather than hours.

"So where are you from, doll?" Bill asked her before shoveling a spoonful of corn into his mouth.

"Well, right now, my home is New York, Brooklyn,"

"I knew I heard a Brooklyn accent," George commented.

"Casa dolce casa," I said wistfully.

"You're Italian then?" Bill asked.

"No, I just happen to speak in Italian when I think of home," I remarked sarcastically.

The men around me laughed at my sarcastic comment.

"Bill, we have another fellow Italian," Perconte stated with a goofy grin as he took a seat at the table.

Bill continued his questioning. "How old are ya?"

"I'll turn twenty on December 20th,"

"Where'd you learn to be a medic?" Webster asked curiously.

"I was finishing med school but after Pearl Harbor…I learned my oldest brother Franco died in the attack. I knew then that I had to do something to help. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. A British Army Major came to hospital I worked at, he needed volunteers, so I raised my hand,"

"Jeez Lessa, I'm real sorry about your brother," Bill apologized sincerely.

"Got any more siblings?" Liebgott asked.

"I have four brothers and a younger sister. Leonardo is the second oldest at twenty-three, he joined the Marines. Raphael is the third oldest at twenty-one, he joined the Air Force, my twin brother Dominick he's the same age as me, he joined the Army Rangers, Marco is thirteen and Francis nine, so they can't fight,"

"All my friends were volunteering or being drafted and I felt left out. I thought maybe I could be of use at some point," I shrugged.

"Well, here you are…you'll certainly be of use now," George commented.

"I sure hope so," I smiled at him.

I pushed piece of hair out of my face with my left hand and Tab's eyes widened.

"Who's the lucky man?" Tab asked pointing to the thin gold band on my finger.

I looked down at it. "More like who was the lucky man," I said solemnly.

"Who broke things off, you or him?" Liebgott asked.

"He would be a fool to break things off with you," George joked and some of the people at the table chuckled and agreed.

"Neither of us. The war did that for us," I paused. "He was killed fighting in the Pacific theater,"

Everyone at the table went dead silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" Tab started

"It's fine. You didn't know," I interrupted him. "Can we talk about something else? Please,"

"Yeah of course," Bill answered and changed the subject to a more lighter topic.

I looked around at the men as they carried on with their own conversations. I'd only been with them for barely 24 hours, yet I could already feel unbreakable ties binding me to each of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Casa dolce casa= Home sweet home<em>**

**_AN: Hope you liked it. Reviews would be great! I hope I didn't make my character Mary-sue._**


	2. A Lecture on War

AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorite

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
>Don't pay no mind to the demons<br>They fill you with fear  
>The trouble—it might drag you down<br>If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
>'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home<p>

Home by Phillips Phillips

* * *

><p>It was hot, hotter than normal. We had been ordered to gear up and stand at attention until Sobel got here, and once again he was late. Sweat was pouring off me and dripping my neck and I could feel bugs biting at my skin. I lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from my eyes and neck and saw Nixon slap at his neck, trying to kill a fly that had nipped at him. Just at that moment, Sobel stormed over, with a furious look on his face.<p>

"You _people _are at the position of attention!" He shouted.

Automatically, everybody in the company straightened their backs and stiffened up following his movements with wary eyes and with bated breaths. He stalked forward, eyeing us up, then stopped before Frank.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper_?_" He shouted in Frank's face.

"No sir!" Frank said automatically.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom,"

Frank paused for a second.

"No excuse, sir,"

"Volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you've got a _long _way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked," He said, before moving on through the company to his next victim. He stopped again before George.

"Name!"

"Luz, George." He answered, he said it so fast it sounded like gibberish.

Sobel grabbed his rifle and examined it briefly, before tossing it back to George.

"Dirt in the rear-side aperture. Pass revoked," He said, and continued down the line leaving an irritated George searching for non-existent dirt in his M-1.

He stopped before Johnny Martin and eyed him from head to toe for a few moments, glancing briefly at Bull who was positioned directly behind him. He didn't say anything and instead walked away, only to have something catch his eye on Lipton's uniform.

"When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?" He asked, his face close to Lipton's shoulder.

"Yesterday, sir," Sobel pulled off a small piece of thread that was barely visible and held it up to Lipton's face.

"Long enough to notice this. Revoked," He threw the string on the ground and walked away.

"Sir," Lipton replied.

He stopped in front of Marlarkey, who jumped a little bit when he raised his rifle for inspection.

"Name!" Sobel barked.

"Malarkey, Donald G!"

"Malarkey…Malarkey slang for bullshit, isn't it?" Sobel grabbed his rifle and started to inspect it.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Rust on the butt-plate, Private _Bull_shit. Revoked," He tossed the rifle back.

I held my breath as his angry, beady eyes met mine.

"Name!" Sobel demanded.

"Giordano, Alessandra Sir," I replied with a cold glare.

"Why is your arm band lopsided?!" Sobel shouted. I turned to see my armband which was just barely lopsided.

"No excuse sir,"

"Pass revoked,"

"Yes Sir," I answered stiffly, biting my tongue from letting out a torrent of curse words.

Sobel marched off and stood in front of Liebgott.

"Name," He seethed once again.

"Liebgott, Joseph D, Sir,"

Instead of going for his gun, he grabbed Liebgott's bayonet. "Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. Do you want to kill German's?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Not with this," Sobel glared, hitting Liebgott's helmet with his bayonet.

Stalking to the front of us and shouted. "I wouldn't take this filthy piece of shit to war... and I will not take you to war in your condition,"

"Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every _man_ in this company who had a weekend pass has lost it," He yelled, glaring at me when he said man.

"Change into you're PT gear. We're running Currahee,"

"2nd Platoon, fall out, we have two minutes,"Lieutenant Winters ordered.

Not wasting another minute Everyone ran off towards the barracks, quickly to change into their PT gear.

"I ain't going up that hill," Perconte stated as he sat on his bunk, already changed into his PT gear. I sat down on my bunk to put my boots. Most of the men were dressed and ready for the run. I tied the laces tight and stood up ready for the run.

The door burst open, revealing a very pissed off Johnny Martin.

"Hey Perconte, what are you thinking of, blousing your pants?" He shouted, marching to his own bed while tying the drawstrings to his shorts.

"Shut up, come on, he gigged everybody!" Frank yelled back.

"Yeah? Well you should know betta! Don't give 'im no excuses!"

"Excuses?" Perconte stood up quickly and pointed downwards, "Why don't you come here, look at these trousers, get down and you tell me if there's a crease on 'em!" Before Martin could say anything back, Lipton marched in, ready to herd us up. He clapped his hands twice to gain our attention.

"All right, let's go, on the road! PT formation, let's move, move, move!" He shouted, the men bustled out.

"Perconte, let's _go__**, **_Perconte." Lipton urged. Frank unbuttoned his jacket, still angry, and followed the men out the door.

"You ready Lessa?" Tab asked me.

"Yeah, lets run Currahee!" I said with fake enthusiasm while walking out the barrack doors.

"Three miles up," Tab started.

"Three miles down," I finished following him outside.

Some men from Dog company start messing with us.

"Oh, Easy Company! Hey, while you're runnin', don't worry. We'll take yer dates to the movie's for ya," The guys around him started laughing.

"Yeah, that's good they need some female company!" Liebgott said.

We run faster and smack off some of the Dog men's hats. As we reach Curahee, we get in formation. About halfway up, we start to chant.

"Where do we run?" Sobel shouted.

"Currahee!" We shouted back in unison.

"What's Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

"How far up, how far down?"

"Three miles up, three miles down!"

"Now what company is this?"

"Easy Company!"

"And what do we do?"

"We stand alone!" At that moment, Muck's leg gave out, causing him to stumble and fall forward with a shout. Malarkey and Gordon grabbed either side of his arms, trying to support his weight between the two of them. Sobel automatically noticed this and jogged up beside them.

"Do not help that man! Do not help that man! Do not stop!" He screamed at them. "You have thirteen minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you wanna serve in the paratroopers! Hi-ho silver!" He sped up to run beside the group of men in front of us.

Winters had reach the top first slapped the pedestal, I was the next one up and tapped the stone and headed back down the trail. I could hear Winters encouraging the other men on. When everyone reached the bottom of the mountain, Sobel had us stand in formation while he ran through the lines yelling at us before ordering us to fall out.

* * *

><p>I stood with sore legs behind a podium watching as I saw the men file into the classroom. My eyes scanned the crowd looking at the familiar faces from my company, until I met the most intense gaze I've ever seen. The man's dark brown eyes are so deep it felt as though he was staring into my soul, and his eyes were framed by thick eyelashes. His dark brown hair topped off his features, whoever this man was he was gorgeous.<p>

I tore my eyes away from him and released the breath that I didn't know I was holding, and looked up the clock. 1145- Time to start the class.

"Good morning Easy and Dog companies," speaking loud enough so that everyone in the classroom could hear me. I had the entirety of both companies listening to me now.

"Good morning Lieutenant Giordano," everyone replied.

"Dulce bellum inexpertis," I started, "Does anyone know what that means?"

The room was silent.

"War is delightful to those who have no experience of it," I answered.

I swept my gaze over all of them, letting them all see the intensity shine in my eyes.

"None of you men have been at war, but I have and let me tell you there is no glory in war, war is hell. Forget about what you read in books or saw in Hollywood movies. They make war look glorious and history romanticizes the winners, but none of those stories mean anything to the men on the ground who actually had to shed blood for someone else's "glory" or vanity. In reality, there is no soundtrack, and there isn't necessarily heavy support right around the corner. In battle, you lose friends, fairly violently, sometimes slowly and painfully,"

Some of the smiling faces I saw before I started were now paled with grim expressions.

"At any given moment you could be wounded or become ill. Gunshot and shrapnel wounds are your biggest concerns out in the field, but do not think that's the only thing to worry about. You could twist an ankle while running, break a bone in a fall, or even become unconscious. All of which leaves you vulnerable to the enemy. There are dozens more afflictions that you could fall victim to in the midst of battle," I paused.

"So, what are you going to do when you're stuck somewhere, spurting blood and screaming bloody murder, and there's not a medic in sight to come help you?" I hadn't expected an answer, but I got one.

"Call upon the amazing Lieutenant Giordano," Nixon said with a smile, I gave him a smile.

"You wish Lieutenant Nixon," I said, turning around and reaching into a bag that was on the table behind me and tossed Nixon a roll of gauze, "And thank you for volunteering,"

That knocked the grin off of Nixon's face as soon as he caught the bandages. The rest of the men quickly began laughing and hollering at him, pushing for him to get up. Finally, Nixon grudgingly stood up. I patted a spot on the table beside me with my hand, grinning all the while. Nixon walked over, grumbling under his breath, sitting down on the table where I had patted.

"Now lay down and act dead," Nixon followed orders quickly, and to an annoying degree. He flopped down on to his back, eyes closed, and tongue protruding out of the side of his mouth.

I crossed my arms over my chest as the men broke out into light laughter. My annoyance faded as a mischievous smile made it's way to my face. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. I turned back around to the companies.

"Now, if you come across a comrade like this, the first thing you need to do is check to see if he's still alive. Check for a pulse. Occasionally, the person's breathing may be excessively shallow and difficult to detect. To test for a pulse, apply firm but not aggressive pressure and wait for a moment. If after several seconds there is no response, move around the area slightly. Sometimes checking their pulse can be inaccurate so take a stick, which I am demonstrating here with a large needle, and prod him in or around the genital area. If truly concerned, move to the buttocks,"

I had only taken a small step towards Nixon when he sat bolt upright, staring at me fearfully and crossing his legs together tightly and holding his hands over his butt. I looked at him smugly and snipped my scissors at him a few times while the companies roared with laughter behind me. When it subsided I looked at them then at Nixon, my expression serious again.

"Alright," I said, "Play time is over. Lets get serious now,"

For the next hour, I schooled them on many first aid topics. I demonstrated proper bandaging, improvised splints, and the right and wrong ways to clean wounds. I was satisfied with what I had told them. I was quite pleased to see every face in the tent hanging on my every word. Lipton and some other men were writing things down.

"Does anyone have questions before we're done?" I asked.

A medic from Dog Company raised his hand.

"Yes,"

"What injury you treat most often?" he asked.

"The most common injury I treated was one in which the skull had been blasted open and part of the brain was sticking out. It's called fungus cerebri. Those patients never did well; there just wasn't much I could do for them,"

"What was the worst medical problem you saw?" Gene's southern accent rang out.

"It probably was a British soldier who hit and ran over by a tank. When we saw him, he had a fracture that went through the skull's frontal area just above the nose, and he had spinal fluid leaking from his nose. To complicate things, he developed severe meningitis. He was unconscious and had severe rigidity in his back because of spinal canal inflammation caused by pneumococcus meningitis,"

"Could you do anything for him?"

"Actually, yes. I'd read about a new drug, and we were getting it in small quantities from the United States. I didn't know if it would work, but I treated him, and within 24 to 36 hours he was conscious and recovering. The new drug was penicillin,"

"Any other questions?" I asked again.

The man with dark brown eyes raised his hand, which shocked me but I didn't show it.

"Yes,"

"Can you tell us about your experience in North Africa," his deep voice vibrated off the walls of the classroom.

My body went rigid for a second before I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes and reopened them.

"I was replacement for a doctor who had had a combat-induced nervous breakdown," I started, all movement in the room stopped.

"Early in the morning of May 26, 1942, sixty nurses and I climbed over the side of a ship off the coast of North Africa and down an iron ladder into small assault boats. Each boat carried 5 nurses, 3 medical officers, and 20 enlisted men. Only our Red Cross arm bands and lack of weapons distinguished us from fighting troops. We waded ashore near the coastal town of Gazala with the rest of the assault troops and huddled behind a sand dune while enemy snipers took potshots at anything that moved. That evening we found shelter in some abandoned beach houses. These poorly constructed, noisome structures seemed like a safe haven in which to rest. Before the night was over, however, our commanding officer ordered us to an abandoned civilian hospital, where we began caring for battle casualties,"

I stopped to catch my breath.

"There was no electricity or running water, and the only medical supplies available were those the we had brought ourselves. It was so different to the hospitals back in the states. We didn't get fresh water every day. We couldn't sanitize all the equipment. The hospital was under sporadic sniper fire. We doctors operated under flashlights held by nurses and enlisted men. There were not enough beds for all the casualties, and wounded soldiers lay on a concrete floor in pools of blood. Nurses dispensed what comfort they could, although the only sedatives available were the ones that we had carried with us during the landing because enemy air attacks on the harbor Gazala delayed the unloading of supplies for two days. It was dreadful and yet strangely I enjoyed it. There was always something to do, always someone new to talk to. That was until a couple days later," I trailed off.

"What happened?"

"The hospital where I was working was hit by a German plane and dropped 5 mortar bombs within the area of the hospital. I was wounded when the hospital had been attacked. I was attending to the wounded when a mortar had landed close by and peppered the backs of my legs If it hadn't been for a soldier who carried me to safety, I wouldn't have made it. Another mortar landed in the exact same spot I had just occupied. I was shipped back to the States on the British Hospital ship HMHS Newfoundland, and arrived in New York. Now I'm here,"

"And we are glad to have you here, Lieutenant Giordano,", Colonel Sink's booming voice came from the back of the classroom. We immediately snapped to a salute in the room, "At ease," Sink stated. "I came to hear the very fine lecture Lieutenant Giordano has presented to you – helluva of job Lieutenant,"

Once again we saluted Colonel Sink at his departure and he saluted back, exiting the hall.

"Well it looks like our time is up. Next time we will be in the field practicing. Dismissed," I announced, and the men hurdled themselves out of the door, I walked away from the podium and fell in line with George.

"Who was that man who asked about combat experience? And how did he know that I was in North Africa?"

"That was Lieutenant Ronald Speirs. And we _might've _of bragged about our new officer had been overseas,"

"You _might've of_," I said skeptically, and George let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>Walking 12 miles on a Friday in the dark isn't what anyone want to be doing, but here I was doing it anyway. To make things better we were in full gear and we were ordered not to drink from our canteens. I stood in a row with Bull and George.<p>

"I'm going to say summat," Bull stated, glancing at George.

"To who?" George replied skeptically, rolling his eyes at Bull.

"Lieutenant Winters," Bull called.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Permission to speak Sir?"

"Permission granted,"

"Sir we got nine companies, Sir," Bull stated.

"That we do,"

Pausing for a minute Bull continued "How come we're the only company marching every Friday night 12 miles full pack in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think Private Randleman?" Winters asked, still walking at the front of Easy company.

Bull's answer was one I wasn't expecting. "Lieutenant Sobel hates us, Sir," There was a moment of silence as Winters thought about his answer.

"Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman...he just hates you,"

I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the company. I could hear people joking about who hates Sobel the most, successfully lighting the mood.

"Thank you suh!" Bull called out, ignoring the grin George sent his way.

"He hates you too Lessa," Malarkey joked and men agreed with him.

"Good, because God knows I hate him right back,"

* * *

><p>When we returned from the march we stood at attention for Sobel. Winters stood in front as Sobel paced back and forth.<p>

"Lieutenant Winters I want canteens out of belts with caps unscrewed." Sobel ordered.

"Easy Company, canteens out and open," We all followed his order taking our canteens out and holding them at arms length.

"On my command, they will pour the contents on the ground," He ordered again.

"On the CO's order, you will upend your canteen."

"Now Lieutenant!" He ordered glaring at us.

"Pour em!" Dick shouted causing all of us to empty the contents of our canteens onto the ground. I glanced around nervously hoping nobody had drunk out of there canteen; my wish, unfortunately, did not come true.

"What is this Christenson? Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen didn't you?" Sobel shouted, not letting Christenson reply he barked again. "Winters!"

"Yes sir?"

"Wasn't this man ordered to not drink from his canteen during the Friday night march?" Sobel shouted again.

Casting an apologetic glance at Christenson, Dick replied. "He was, sir"

"Private Christenson you have disobeyed a direct order. You will fill your canteen and repeat all 12 miles of the march immediately!" Sobel shouted at Christenson's face.

"Yes sir," He replied timidly.

"FALL OUT!" He bellowed before angrily stalking towards Dick, determination on his face.

"What in the name of God are you doing with my company? You're late and you allow troopers to disobey direct orders?" He asked quietly, but still loud enough that all of us could hear what he was saying.

"No excuse, sir," Dick replied, staring straight ahead.

"You're making me look bad, Lieutenant! This is not Dog company. This is not Fox company. This is Easy company, and under my command, this will be the first and finest company in this regiment," He continued to stare at Dick's face, hoping for him to look at him. "I want the names of six men, their infractions, and your disciplinary recommendations on my desk by 0130, is that clear?"

This time Dick did turn to look at the officer only inches from his face "What infractions, sir?" He asked calmly and quietly, but loud enough for us to hear.

"Find some!" Sobel shouted into his face before walking off, purposely knocking into Dick's shoulder on the way past.

Sighing Dick turned to us, a pissed of expression on his face; an expression which none ever saw him have unless Sobel was involved.

"Easy Company fall out!"

It was 2000 hours, and everyone in the barracks was either sitting around playing cards and joking, or fast asleep. Everyone was here except Christenson. Web and I were having debate over Shakespeare's plays until, the door opened and Christenson came in.

"Gesù Cristo!" I breathed out. Christenson was soaked to the bone and looking like he would pass out at any given moment. He made his way over to his bed, falling down face first on it. Not even a second later, we all could hear his soft snores echoing around the now silent barrack.

"Jesus Christ!" Perconte cried, "Kid looks likes the walking dead!"

"What'd ya fuckin' expect?" Joe grumbled, "He just did the 12 mile march all over again,"

I got out of Web's bed and walked up to the knocked out Christenson, I began to pull him up into a sitting position and started pulling at his soaking wet gear.

"Whoa, there, Lessa!" George shouted, holding his hands out in a stop motion, "You can't take an advantage from a boy like that?" Don and Skip snorted from where they were playing cards besides him, shaking their heads at him.

I paused, raising one of my eyebrows at him.

"I have to take off this wet gear or else he's going to be sick,"

"Oh!" George smiled sheepishly at me. "Well, then. You may proceed!"

"Thank you for your permission," I said sarcastically, "Gene help me out here,"

Gene made his way over and crouched down, taking off Christenson's boots while Eugene took his shirt off. The poor kid was so tired, he could sleep through a Luftwaffe's bombings.

"Christenson sure is lucky," George said with a smirk.

"Shut up Luz," I replied, still taking off Christenson's gear.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated.<p>

**_Gesu Cristo= Jesus Christ _**


	3. Flashbacks

AN: Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites

_Enjoy every moment you have_, _because in life, there are no rewinds only flashbacks- Unknown_

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I looked down at the letter in my hand.<p>

_Dear Les,_

__Sorry this letter will probably take forever to get to you, I wrote this first paragraph a week ago and haven't had a chance to finish it. Every night by the time the fighting is done and I've eaten, I just pass out. _The rations are horrible and the bread tastes like cardboard. Have you ever tasted cardboard before? Stale cardboard? It's rancid._

_Besides the food being horrible, a lot of the men don't like me because I'm Italian. So many slurs and insults have been thrown at me, I almost got in a fight with another soldier until Rudolph Hans broke it up. Rudolph is German, and the poor bastard gets it worse than me, I swear. It also doesn't help that Rudolph and I struck up a friendship, so now they call me Benito and Rudolph, Adolf. _

_I'm in Britain if you don't know. Anyways there was an abandoned piano in the streets of a neighborhood that was bombed and a couple of men pushed it all the way to camp. It was in good condition considering it had been outdoors for a while and survived a bombing when the General asked "Who can play this thing?" no one answered. You see our General is not a very kind man, so we all looked at our boots and he walked up and down the ranks staring at us and he stopped at me and shouted very loudly though I was literally nose to nose with him "Eye-Tie (that was the racial slur they used). Play the damn thing!" I couldn't say no so I sat down on a milk crate and played In the Mood. Now I have gotten two nicknames since then which are Domino or Keys and the men kinda taking a liking to me now. I need to thank Ma, her lessons did come in handy.  
><em>

_Are you well Les? Your last letter seemed distant. You shouldn't worry so much, you'll get premature wrinkles. ___I hope you aren't moping around still, Derrick wouldn't want you to mourn him forever. _Raphael and Leonardo are fine, I hope they are writing you more often than me. Have Liam and Matthew wrote you? I'm starting to think the worse, I haven't gotten a letter from them in forever. Mama and Papa and the rest of the family are doing well, after many letters of me begging, Mama has finally forgiven you she should be writing to you soon._

I grimaced as I remembered the big fight Mama and I had when I told her I was joining the British army.

_Papa has told me there has been an influx of business in the bakery, I guess that's how everyone in the neighborhood is showing their support for the family. ____I hope this letter made you smile if only a little bit, your smile can brighten a whole room, you know?___

_Take care Les,  
><em>

_Dominick_

Suddenly, I walked into something hard as a wall and causing me to drop my letter. Looking up at what I ran into, it was Ronald Speirs, First Lieutenant of Dog Company who was looking down at me impassively. Lieutenant Speirs keeps his eyes locked on me as he slowly bended down and picked up my letter, handing it to me.

I take the letter out of his hand, "Thank you,"

"You might want to watch where you are going Lieutenant Giordano,"

After saying that, Speirs walked away from me. I stood there dumbfounded not really sure what to do after the strange encounter.

"Lieutenant Giordano,"

I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Christensen.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Lessa," I said, when he caught up with me.

"Well Lessa, I wanted thank you for what you did last night,"

"I gave George quite the scare when I tried to take your gear off," I smiled and chuckled at the memory.

"Luz told me I was a lucky man. Any chance you can repeat what you did last night I, when I'm conscious?" Christensen asked jokingly.

"Christensen, I think you're coming down with something. For you to say something that stupid," I deadpanned.

Christensen and I laughed heartily as we headed towards the barracks.

"Call me Pat instead of Christensen,"

"Well Pat you're still an idiot for what you said," I deadpanned again folding my letter and putting it in my pocket.

Pat and I walked to the mess hall carrying on a conversation until were entered the hall then we split off. I got in line, I noticed it was oatmeal again. I'm getting sick of oatmeal.

"What I'd give for some pancakes, and some bacon too," I looked up and noticed that George was talking to me. I grinned before getting my food.

"What is this pancakes and bacon you speak of? Is it a form of oatmeal?" I laughed making George grin.

"Oh yes! The best flavored oatmeal out there! It's from Canada. Or so I've heard. I'm not too sure about that detail," George chuckled.

George and I sat down at the table with Web, Don, Tab, Liebgott, Tipper, and Skinny.

"Where's Lip, Joe, Bill, Perconte, and Skip?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Latrine duty," Don said with a mouthful of oatmeal.

"I would hate to be them," I stated, as I put a spoonful oatmeal in my mouth.

"I think I we have jump training today," Web mused.

"I heard when you jump from an airplane moving hundreds of miles per hour, your parachute has a 40% risk of not working," I stated.

"Thank you Lessa for your words of comfort and reassurance," Liebgott said dryly.

* * *

><p>We gathered at the jump training area. Sobel stood on one of multiple wooden C-47 airframes sitting on a massive field of white sand.<p>

"First, you always make sure your hook is linked up before the jump, then make sure you are in the correct order. Then before you touch ground, bend your knees or your legs will snap like toothpicks!" Sobel shouted.

Sobel demonstrated a jump out of the plane, buckled, and landed. We lined up inside the skeleton of the C-47. It's fairly simple, this new routine. Count your way through the steps. _1000, 2000, 3000, 4000. _Each count is a second and each second is precious. One missed count and everything could be over in a quick meeting of limbs and cracking bones and blood.

Sobel stood at the front of the simulation plane, the disapproving brow just as deeply embedded in its petulant form as ever. He looked at each of us with a scowl.

Smokey is off by half of a second and Sobel doesn't miss a beat. With inhuman swiftness he slaps Smokey with an _idiot _label.

"You just broke both your legs Private Gordon, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No sir!" Smokey stood to attention then ran around to have another go, as Sobel ushers in the next man in line.

Not one of us does perfectly on our first try. Everyone makes at least one mistake, if not two. Liebgott forgot to check body position. George broke his fall with his hands. I was next in line I can feel Sobel's eyes turning their full force on me, waiting for me to make a mistake.

_1000…2000-_

I can feel my feet slipping off the barge, my body weight and gravity tugging me further down.

And before I can try to recover my balance, I find myself crushed into the ground and my mouth full of sand.

"Lieutenant Giordano you just killed yourself!" Sobel's harsh voice cut through the air.

I walked back in line to go again, defeated, and join the long list of men who died or lost limbs on their first jump.

* * *

><p>After our mock jump exercise we were introduced to barbed wire that was stretched across the field, 18 inches off of the ground. Beneath the wire, the ground was sprayed with the intestines of freshly slaughtered hogs. Nothing went to waste- hearts, lungs, guts, livers- all present.<p>

In a few minutes time, Easy Company and the rest of the second battalion would be crawling under those wires as machine-gunners fired above it.

"Ready, Lessa?" Bill asked.

"If I can be elbow deep in a dying man's torso, I should be able to crawl in pig guts,"

I heard him chuckle as we both got low to the ground, ready to face one of the most miserable moments of our lives.

"Jesus...what the hell is this?" Skip said through gritted teeth as he crawled through the mud.

"Them be pig guts boy," Bull replied.

"Ain't it beautiful?" I joked.

* * *

><p>After the obstacle course it was lunch, but I doubt anyone wanted to eat anything. I walked out of the hospital for a smoke after taking inventory of the medical supplies, and saw George, Don, Shifty, Liebgott, Skip, and Bill were all standing around in front of the hospital smoking.<p>

"Please tell me y'all aren't waiting for those nurses to come," I said, fiddling with my lighter and lighting my cigarette.

"Yep," George grinned.

"It's interesting you know that because I only told one person...and it wasn't you. I see this person has loose lips," I stated taking a drag from my cigarette, narrowing my eyes at Shifty.

Shifty squirmed under my gaze, "I'm sorry Lessa. The news slipped from my mouth at lunch,"

The rumble of jeep motors became apparent from behind a gate. The gates swung open and a convoy of five jeeps entered the camp.

"Here they come boys!" George said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Look at them! They're beautiful!" Don exclaimed.

"Yeah and that's all you're going to do," I remarked, flicking my cigarette to the ground.

All the nurses turned their heads to the men cat calls and wolf whistling coming from across the field by the hospital. The nurses were in a circle and busily chattering away while glancing at me in confusion. Dr. Yates from the hospital, and headed toward them, from the looks of its, they were being given orders about where to report to. The nurses began to walk in the direction of us so they could assemble around the back of the hospital.

I rolled my eyes at guys various attempts to get their attention, the nurses past them without saying a single word. They did, however, shoot a few seductive looks and smiles in their direction.

The last nurse in the lineup made me do a double take. It couldn't be her. There's no way that can be her… it is her!

"Luciana?!"I shouted, and jogged up to the last nurse.

She stopped dead in her tracks and didn't turn around right away.

When I reached her, I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"It is you,"

She gaped at me, "Les?!"

"Perché diavolo sei qu?!" I asked angrily.

"Sono congiunto il infermiera corps," Luciana answered.

"I tuoi genitori e il fratello non può essere a posto con questo!"

Some soldiers walking by us gave us strange looks, because we were speaking in Italian but I didn't care.

"Per quanto mi piacerebbe continuare a discutere ho bisogno di andare," Luciana said and walked off.

"Questo non è finita!" I yelled after her.

I walked back to the guys who were eager to know what just happened.

"You were arguin in Italian with that nurse. Is that your sister?" Bill asked.

"No she's my cousin, "

"Well your cousin sure is beautiful," George said a little too happy.

"Beauty most run in your family," Shifty drawled bashfully, in his Virginian accent.

"Thanks Shifty. Now let's go. I've got a lecture to teach,"

"Without introducing us to your cousin," Liebgott joked.

"No. That was the point,"

As we approached the field the rest of Easy Company was already at the field. but some of Dog Company were missing. The rest of Dog Company came along and I began training.

"The medics in each of your companies already know this drill. So Gene and Spina grab Dog company's medics to make sure everyone is doing it right. Everyone else grab a partner,"

I saw Lewis without a partner, "Lieutenant Nixon, thank you for volunteering to be my partner and lead example, again," Lewis smirked at me and some of the men chuckled at my statement.

Lewis jogged to over me, "Whoever is playing the wounded man, lie on the ground. Which would be you Lieutenant Nixon,"

I made sure everyone was paying attention before I started.

"Tourniquets are mechanical devices used instead of, or to replace, manual compression of a main arterial trunk. A tourniquet generally consists of a firm pad and tight band to hold the pad in place and press it down upon a large artery and so interrupt its flow of blood. The tourniquet is a most useful device, the prompt use of which has saved many lives. It is however dangerous in unskilled hands and should therefore be used with the greatest caution,"

"A tourniquet can be improvised, it may be a tight wad of cloth, or some hard object, such as a block of wood, or a smooth stone, wrapped in some soft material which is used as a compress. The band may be a handkerchief, necktie, suspender, waist belt, sock, bandage, or similar article that will make a strong flat band. The pad is placed over the area to which pressure is to be applied: the band is then placed around the arm or leg, over the pad, and tightened by hand or with the assistance of a "twist". For this, a stick, or bayonet is passed under the band and twisted until the bleeding ceases. A tourniquet is always recommended in case of arterial hemorrhage, when elevation of the wound and/or direct pressure fail,"

"Step one. Make sure your surroundings are safe, you're no good to anyone if you're injured as well,"

"Step two. Expose the open wound. At my medical school I had a saying 'A happy trauma patient is a naked trauma patient,'"

The men roared with laughter and I laughed as well.

"It must be my lucky day," Lewis grinned, I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

I waited for the laughter to subside before continuing.

"You just don't know what's wrong with them if you can't see it. Remove the clothing over the injury. Nothing fancy to it: tear the pant leg or shirtsleeve out of your way. If their clothes are too tough to rip by hand, carefully start the cut with scissors,"

"Step three: Apply firm, direct pressure to the wound site. Use gauze on the wound during this step if it's available. If the pressure does not stop the bleeding, and the dressing becomes soaked with blood, you will need to apply a tourniquet,"

"Step 4. Apply the tourniquet. First, so we're all on the same page: Tourniquets are ONLY applied on limbs! Never on the neck! Major bleeding control practices in areas not accessible by tourniquets like the stomach and back, and will be covered further at another time. With that out of the way, I will now demonstrate it on Lieutenant Nixon...

After my lecture I dismissed the men for their hour off, I saw Sobel storming over to us.

"Lieutenant Giordano,"

"Yes sir,"

"I was told Dr. Yates would be doing this lecture,"

"He was sir, but he's lecturing the new nurses, so I did it. May I ask why sir?

"I wanted a more _qualified_ medic, who knew what they doing to do the lecture," Sobel said smugly.

If Sobel was trying to get a reaction out of me, well it worked. What Sobel just said was the last straw for me. I'm willing to take a lot of crap from the man, but I would not tolerate him insulting my profession that way. I walked towards Sobel, I knew had one hell of a venomous look on my face because I didn't get very far before Lewis grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Easy there, Lessa," Lewis said softly.

At first, I didn't understand why he had stopped me until I Sobel's face. The man looked terrified. I sighed heavily, pushing Lewis' arm away from me.

"Let me go," I said irritated.

I looked directly at Sobel, who was doing his best to hide his nerves, but was failing miserably.

"I'm a damn _qualified_ medic and I know what I'm doing. Even though Dr. Yates did not teach this lecture, I'm pleased to say your men and Dog Company listened very attentively and have demonstrated the right way to apply a tourniquet. _Sir._" I said putting heavy emphasis on sir.

"Shall I go get Dr. Yates so he can reiterate what I just taught, sir?" I asked sarcastically.

There was a heavy silence, and I could feel both companies eyes watching to see what Sobel would do. I already figured out what was about to happen, and cursed myself for letting Sobel get under my skin.

Sobel was embarrassed but he masked it with a pissed off expression.

"Easy Company change into full gear! We're running Currahee!"

And with that he stormed off. I heard the men mumble things under their breath, grumbling about Sobel, about running.

"Guys I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," I apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry Lessa, we were going run Currahee regardless," Lewis said and patted my back.

"I would run Currahee anytime just to see Sobel embarrassed like that," George grinned.

Many men agreed at George's statement including myself.

When we finished our run on Currahee, I had to wait in the barracks as the boys finished up with their showers. I heard the door open and looked from the floor to see Lip.

"Everyone's out of the showers Lessa," Lip said.

"Thanks Lip,"

"Your welcome Lessa," Lip said smiling kindly and walked out.

I grabbed my OD's and made my way to the showers. Once there I checked again to make sure all was clear before stripping down. I set all my clothes right by the shower in case I had to dress in a hurry. I stepped in the shower and the water was lukewarm, but it felt absolutely amazing on my back and shoulders. I grabbed a bar of soap to lather and scrub my body. I hadn't realized just how stressed I felt until I was able to relax as I showered. As I rinsed the suds from my body I started singing.

I wished on the moon for something I never knew  
>Wished on the moon for more than I ever knew<br>A sweeter rose, a softer sky  
>An April day that would not dance away<p>

I begged of a star to throw me a beam or two  
>Wished on a star and asked for a dream or two<br>I looked for ev'ry loveliness, it all came true  
>I wished on the moon for you<p>

I stopped singing when I thought heard footsteps, I paused in my washing, hoping that I hadn't really heard anything. Not taking any chances I dried off, then dressed quickly, my heart was in my throat the entire time. I finally relaxed when I finished tying my laces to my shoe. I walked out of the showers and to mess hall, while braiding my damp hair.

I entered the mess hall and went straight to the line, it looks like we're meatloaf and mashed potatoes, again. I picked up a tray and walked to the table full of men from Easy Company surrounding a woman, Luciana.

"There's the woman of the hour," Bill said grinning.

"Did y'all tell everyone about the Sobel incident?" I asked amused, as I sat down next to Bill.

"It wasn't just us Dog Company helped too," George added with a grin.

"God, you fellas are worse than women," I joked before eating a spoonful of potatoes.

"It also appears that I'm not the only woman of the hour," I said nodding towards Luciana.

"Yeah, we just getting to know your cousin. Y'all two look just like, sure you don't have a twin sister?" Liebgott asked.

"We look alike because we're first cousins," Luciana answered.

"So tell me how you got into the Nurse Corps, because last time I checked you get squeamish at the sight of a bloody knee,"

The men around me broke out in laughter.

"I couldn't sit around while my cousins and Gaspare were off fighting, " Lu said with a smile.

"Lu, it's not like Leo, Dominick, Raphael, Gaspare, and I are going to the movies. We're about to fight in a war," I stated seriously.

"And I decided to be a medic and help. Seriously Les, you're acting like everyone else when you told us you joined the Brits," Lu countered.

"Plus, Mama didn't mind when I joined and we're on good terms. Can you say the same?" Lu asked.

I glared at Lu for making such a low comment.

"You and your Ma ain't on the best terms," Don asked.

"Now Lessa, that's a sin not to be a good terms with your Ma," Perconte said.

"Shut up Perconte. It's only because I joined the British army and I didn't tell anyone" I growled.

"Wouldn't your Ma be proud?" Bill asked curiously.

"Just the opposite, she was mad and scared and so was Derrick. Let me explain what happened,"

_**Flashback**_

_The house was warm and full of talking or laughter, to top it off the sweet smell of Mama's cooking was coming from the kitchen. I ran around the house with Leo's four year-old son, Carlo on my back and his six year-old daughter, Ada pulling Carlo's leg. The doorbell buzzed as I walked by Mama._

_"Rispondere alla porta,"_

_"I got it Mama," I said as I made my way to the door._

_I opened the door to see Liam Coolsen and Matthew Cambridge, long time best friends to my brothers and I. Liam was 6'0, dark black hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned, and had a muscular build. While Matthew had pale skin, blonde hair, grey eyes, 5'7, and had a average build._

_"Hey! Where you fellas been?" I asked letting Carlo down so I can give Liam and Matthew a hug and let them in._

_"We had to walk from the station and we took the wrong street," Liam explained as he took his hat off._

_"Yeah, Liam had the wrong street," Matthew corrected, taking his hat off as well._

_"You've been coming to my house for years. How are you still getting lost?" I asked._

_Liam just shrugged his shoulders and smirked, Dominick walked out of the living room and saw Liam and Matthew._

_"Come on, come on," Dominick said, as he wrapped his arms around both their shoulders ushering them to the dining room where all my family was._

_I was about to follow until, I felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around._

_"Derrick put me down!" I giggled._

_Derrick gently put me down and kissed me._

_"Did I mention how handsome you looked in your uniform?" I asked tracing his jawline of his fair skin._

_"Once or twice, wouldn't hurt to hear it again," Derrick said before leaning and kissing me again. _

_"Alright lovebirds. We got kids in here," Uncle Enzo said humorously._

_Derrick and I slowly broke our embrace._

_"Then you should tell Raphael that too, Uncle," I joked, I looked over into the dining room to see Raphael and his girlfriend practically eating each others faces off._

_"Hey Raphael!" I shouted._

_Raphael broke his kiss and looked over to me._

_"Come here,"_

_Raphael's girlfriend got up from his lap and walked away._

_"Whatever it is can it wait? I'm trying to spend the last hours I got here with Gladys," Raphael asked impatiently._

_"I have take a picture of you and the boys before y'all are shipped off. Which is more important than making out with Gladys," I joked._

_Raphael smiled and ruffled my hair, I smacked his hand away and fixed my hair. I rounded all the boys together and pulled my camera out._

_"Alright smile for the camera," I said cheerfully._

_I looked through the eyepiece and saw all the boys smiling faces as they posed for the camera. I pressed the shutter button and a bright flash emitted from the camera._

_"Got it!" I smiled._

_"You have to be in the next picture Les," Derrick stated._

_"Who's going to take the picture then?" I asked curiously._

_"Cecelia! Can you take our picture?" I asked._

_Cecelia turned around and smile, "Of course,"_

_"Thanks beautiful," Leo said smiling to his wife.  
><em>

_I was put in the middle of everyone with Derrick on my left and Leo on my right._

_"Ready?" Cecelia asked._

_We all smiled to signal her to take the picture, Cecelia pressed on the shutter button and another bright flash came out. Cecelia handed me my camera back._

_"It's a shame we won't be able to see these when they get developed," I said wistfully._

_"What do you mean 'we'?" Dominick asked raising one of his eyebrows._

_"I meant when you guys get shipped out," I quickly corrected myself._

_"Dinner's ready now, why don't we all sit down and eat," Mama said loudly, clapping her hands._

_Everyone filed noisily into the dining room, once everyone was seated, Papa began grace._

_"Bless us, O Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from your bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen,"_

_Amen's were scattered around the table as everyone crossed ourselves and grabbed at their napkins._

_I took my spoon and tapped my cup lightly to get everyone attention._

_"All right. Everybody listen up, please,"_

_Everybody stopped talking and focused their attention on me and I stood up from my seat._

_"Before we eat I just wanted to make a toast to Franco, who made the ultimate sacrifice at Pearl Harbor. He was the best brother anyone could ask for and died too young. To Franco, and pray that the devil mightn't hear of his death, till he's safe inside the walls of heaven," I raised my glass and ignored the tear that was slowly made its way down my cheek._

_"Salute,"_

_"Salute," everyone chorused and I sat down. Raphael rubbed my back and planted a kiss on my head._

_Leo stood up with and with a smile, "I would like to make toast of my own, it's to Lessa and my soon to be brother-in-law, Derrick. I have to give you both credit, most couples wouldn't even bother with engagements. I cannot wait for your wedding in the spring. Salute,"_

_"Salute,"_

_"Also, let's lift our glasses to the newly graduated Dr. Alessandra Giordarno, a person to whom we trust our lives and our fortunes. Salute," Dominick said not even bothering to stand up._

_"And one last toast before we eat," my cousin Gaspare said and stood up._

_"Liam Coolsen and Matthew Cambridge, welcome to our home. We're happy you could join us tonight. Soon three of my cousins and my cousin-in-law are leaving to serve their country. When all this is over, Let's say a year from tonight, We'll sit down at this table again For a welcome-home feast. __To all of you, Just get the job done And come home to us,"_

_I looked at all the faces that sat at the table, they all showed fear and sadness. There was a real chance that some of us, would not be at this table next year._

_"Salute,"_

_"Salute,"_

_"Oh!" Mama shrieked in surprised._

_Gaspare's younger brother Luca reached over Mama and stole a cannoli and ran away giggling. _

_"Those cannolis are for the guests!" Gaspare scolded as he chased after Luca._

_ "He won't catch him," Raphael stated smirking._

_"Yeah, you know it," Leo replied._

_ There was a clamor of noise as we served ourselves and each other, passing salt, pepper and butter as asked around the table. After a few moments, quiet settled as we began to eat, the only noise coming from cutlery against plates and glasses chinking against the table. Derrick__ nudged my foot under the table, I looked up and he winked at me causing me to smile.  
><em>

_Only when dinner was close to being finished did conversation really pick up again. Papa turned to Leo._

_"So, Leo, when does your train leave?" He asked, wiping his mustache with his napkin._

_"Not until 1500," Leo replied, pushing his empty plate forward._

_"I'll drive you the train station. Too bad you couldn't all leave at the same time, save your old man a trip or two." Papa said, clapping his hand on the back of Raphael's neck. "This one's leaving at six in the morning, and we get Dominick for two more days,"_

_"And when are you leaving Derrick?" Mama asked.  
><em>

_"At 1500, just like Leo," Derrick replied, and bit into his dinner roll._

_"After you boys go, we'll only have these girls keep us company in the house," Papa said jokingly._

_"Hey! I'm not a girl!" Marco piped up from beside Nonna._

_We all laughed at Marco._

_"You must look like a girl, for Papa to mistaken you as one," Dominick smirked._

_Marco threw a dinner roll at Dominick, who picked it up and ate it, grinning. Send all of us into another round of laughter._

_"Les, why don't you join the army as a doctor and do some good?" Raphael suggested as Mama and Cecelia began clearing plates._

_"No absolutely not! Do not put those thoughts in her head. I was teenage nurse during the Great War, and saw thing no teenage girl should see,"  
><em>

_"Mama I'm not a teenager anymore. Plus it's too late," I said as Mama took my plate away._

_"What do you mean?" Dominick asked, his smiling demeanor slowly vanishing.  
><em>

_I took a deep breath._

_"I joined the British Army," I stated._

_There was a crash from the kitchen, utensils scattered across the floor and Mama marched back into the dining room._

_"You did what?" Mama asked evenly, one hand on her hip, the other on the back of Papa's chair.  
><em>

_All eyes were on me waiting for me to reply. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.  
><em>

_"Why would you go and do that?" Mama asked furiously.  
><em>

_"A British Major came in at the hospital and asked for volunteers to be a field surgeon; he said we'd be doing a great service in this time of war," I started.  
><em>

_"And if this Major told you to jump off a bridge, would you? Mama spat.  
><em>

_"The chances of me being picked to be a doctor in the US military are slim, because one, I'm Italian, and two I'm woman. All the British men are fighting, leaving plenty of spots open. It's a reasonable reason to go,"  
><em>

_"__A_s _much as I hate to admit it_,_ I have to agree with Les. It's a good reason to go,"  
><em>

_Mama narrowed her eyes at Dominick silencing him._

_"I was thinking about joining the Nurse Corps," Lu stated._

_"Lu, you get squeamish over a scraped knee. How the hell are you going to help somebody missing a limb?" Dominick said._

_I would laugh but everyone too mad to laugh at Dominick's joke._

_"What makes you think the British are going to want you as their doctor. They've been fighting Italians for three years," Mama stated.  
><em>

_"The Major didn't seem to mind, and what better way to show Britain and America, that not all Italians are fascists bastards!" I replied hotly._

_"Watch your mouth Alessandra! You could be putting a cast on Billy's leg because he broke it falling off his bike. But instead you want to pull lead out of his 17-year-old brother's gut, because he wanted to serve his country, and he lied about his age. And now he's spitting up blood, lying in the dirt, and asking God to come and save him,"_

_"Well I didn't go to med school to become a surgeon, just to put casts on broken bones. I'm a surgeon Mama, I cut people open to fix whatever ails them in the inside, and right now that's what Britain needs more than ever, it would be selfish for me not to go. I'm going whether you like it or not," I sighed.  
><em>

_The dining room was silent. _

_"Excuse everyone, I need some fresh air," Derrick said, as he pushed his chair back and left the dining room, and opened the front door and walked out the house.  
><em>

_"If you leave for Britain, you can forget about ever coming home!" Mama declared._

_She stormed back into the kitchen with Papa right behind her. _

_I was looking everywhere not trying to meet my family's stares. I finally couldn't take the stares and the silence I __pushed my chair back and left the dining room not excusing myself on purpose. I opened the front door and prayed Derrick didn't leave, his car was still parked which relieved me.  
><em>

_ I found him leaning on the fence in front of our row house with his arms crossed and head down. I walk down the porch steps and stood next to him.  
><em>

_"When did you plan on telling me?" Derrick asked looking up at the moon,_ _the light of_ _the moon reflects off_ of _his_ _pale blue eyes._

_"Tomorrow at the train station, so I could avoid this conversation," I sighed._

_"When do you ship out?" Derrick asked still not looking at me._

_"Tomorrow at 1800," I saw his body tense up before relaxing._

_"Les, do you love me?" He asked looking at me straight in the eyes._

_Yes, of course I love you, we're engaged. Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have joined the British army without my consent," Derrick said, looking at me coldly._

_"Your consent, how dare you! Who the hell do you think you are, my father?!" I shouted angrily._

_"No! I'm your fiance, who doesn't want his soon to be wife in a hospital, elbow deep in some dying man's torso__!" Derrick shouted back, pushing himself off the fence._

_"__Cazzate! I'm a surgeon that's my job Derrick! Tell me the real reason why you don't want me to go!" I cried angrily._

_"Fine! You wanna know the real reason?!" Derrick paused for a moment and ___gently_ gripped _my arms_ and _pulled_ close to him before continuing,"I'm scared of losing you, you can be killed! ___Alessandra, the last thing I want to get is ____a telegram saying you're dead or MIA, it would kill me!_ Even worse you may fall out of love with me and fall in love with some British officer and write me a Dear John letter saying you found someone else!"_

_I stood there in stunned silence before kissing him softly on the lips. Derrick wrapped his arms around my waist tightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Derrick slowly pulled away and placed a kiss on my nose._

_"Derrick that will never happen, I love you. No matter how far apart we are, that will never change,"_

After I finishing my story I went outside for a smoke.

"Luciana è un idiota per unire il corpo infermiere," I muttered after taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Speaking Italian is the enemy's language. Which is frowned upon," a deep voice said next to me.

The voice scared me and made me jump a little, I looked to see who it was and its Speirs.

"Is that your way of telling me to stop?" I asked.

Speirs takes a long drag of his cigarette before responding to me. "If I were you, I wouldn't keep speaking Italian so freely. Italians aren't particularly popular at the moment,"

"I already know that. You must have experience of covering up your descent. Are you German?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm Scottish," Speirs said with a Scottish accent, and walked away.

Speirs was already handsome but his Scottish accent made my knees weak.

"I also forgot to tell you that you sing nicely Lieutenant," Speirs stated, not even turning around.

I nearly choked on my cigarette after what Speirs said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eyetie- A derogatory term for an Italian. <strong>_

**_Rispondere alla porta- Answer the door.  
><em>**

**_Cazzate- Bullshit._**

**_Salute- Cheers_**

**_Perché diavolo sei qu?- Why the hell are you here?_  
><strong>

_**Sono congiunto il infermiera corps- I joined the Nurse Corps  
><strong>_

_**I tuoi genitori e il fratello non può essere a posto con questo!- Your father and brothers cannot be okay with this  
><strong>_

_**Per quanto mi piacerebbe continuare a discutere ho bisogno di andare.- As much as I would love to continue our argument, I have to go.**_

_**Questo non è finita!- This isn't over!**_

_**Luciana è un idiota per unire il corpo infermiere,- Luciana is an idiot for joining the Nurse Corps**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The Italian translation might be wrong so don't kill me. Rating may change to M as the story goes on.<em>**


	4. We're Airborne Infantry

_Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return- Leonardo Da Vinci_

* * *

><p>Several days later after the incident with Sobel died down, I asked if my things could be moved into the Officer's Barracks since I am an officer. To my surprised he agreed which made me suspicious why he agreed so easily.<p>

Later that afternoon, Sobel gathered Nixon, Winters and I to the barracks as he ransacked the whole place. He was tossing things onto beds, calling them contraband, and revoking passes. This was not an accident, the day I requested to be transferred into the Officer's Barrack is the day he wants to do a last minute inspection.

Sobel dumped out someone's footlocker and picked up a magazine, "Pornography, contraband!" Sobel shouted.

Sobel stormed over to another footlocker and dumped it out, "Non-regulation clothing, contraband,"

"This man," Sobel pointed to a cot and picked up a box, "had 200 prophylactic kits in his foot locker...how in the name of God was he going to have the strength to fight the war?" Sobel tossed the prophylactic kit on the floor.

"And how is it that Private Tipper has so much spare time for correspondence?" Sobel opened a letter, and began reading it. Once he was finished, he smelled the letter.

"Captain, are personal letters to be considered contraband?" Winters asked.

"These men aren't paratroopers yet, Lieutenant. They have no personal property," he threw the letter over his shoulder,

My bed was next to Tipper's and Sobel searched through my things like a madman. After a few minutes of this he stood, apparently disappointed at finding no infractions then he spotted a pile of letters on my bedside table. He picked them up and flicked through them like cards. I mentally scolded myself for leaving them out like that.

"Lieutenant Giordano, how is it that you also have so much time for correspondence?" Sobel asked holding the letters up.

"The letters are from my brothers, Sir. They're fighting in the Pacific and Atlantic,"

"I don't believe I asked who they were from, Lieutenant," Sobel retorted smugly.

Instead of putting my letters back down, he gave them to Evans. My blood began to boil with rage.

Sobel picked up something else. "What is this? Anyone?"

Nixon replied," Um, it's a can of peaches, sir."

"Lieutenant Nixon thinks this is a can of peaches. That is incorrect, your weekend pass is revoked. This is United States Army property, which was taken without authorization from my mess facility. I will not tolerate thievery in my unit. Who's foot locker is this?"

"Private Parkes, sir," Winters replied.

"Get rid of him," Sobel spat.

Sobel began to leave, but stopped at the door," All weekend passes are canceled, officers included. Lieutenant Winters," he motioned for him to follow.

"Lieutenant Giordano, I will have someone put your things in the Officer's Barrack," Sobel smirked.

"Thank you sir," I said stiffly.

Sobel walked out the door with my letters. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I had just been robbed by my CO. Taking the one thing keeps me going, letters from my brothers letting me know they were still alive and well.

I strode to the door angrily to get my letters back, but Lewis wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping me.

"Lessa calm down. This is Sobel getting his revenge for you embarrassing him," Lewis said, trying to calm me down, which was failing.

"He stole somethin' from me! I want my letters back!" I growled angrily, attempting to break free of Lewis' grip but I couldn't.

"Lessa, you're smarter than to go and give Sobel a reason to kick you out. Sobel wanted to get under your skin, so you would start shouting. Once you do that he'll have you'll be outta here so fast you won't even know it," Lewis reasoned, his breath was against my neck giving me goosebumps.

I looked at the floor dejectedly, knowing that Lewis was right.

"Lewis, you can let go of me now,"

"Sorry about that. My arms were comfortable there," Lewis joked, unwrapping his arms from my waist.

"I bet they were,"

The barrack door opened, "What the fuck happened in here?!" Bill exploded, having only taken one step inside the barracks before freezing.

"Sobel did an inspection, which means throwing all your belongings around," Lewis quipped.

"Hey I heard Sobel was—" George let out a whistle as he came into the room. "What happened here?"

"A tornado named Sobel came through. And yes, Sobel has been promoted to Captain,"

"Oh," George replied, still staring at the messy barracks.

A collective sigh ran through the group at my news.

"I guess we should get cleaning," Bill suggested.

I nodded, sighing as I began placing my "feminine products" back where they belonged.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day we were ordered to stand at attention until Sobel got back, to get our new field nurse. If Lu is our new field nurse I'd be happy, but both of us are going to catch us hell from Sobel because we're related and women. Sobel strutted over to us with a nurse following behind him, I squinted my eyes to see who it was. Well I'll be damned, Lu is our new field nurse.<p>

"Name!" Sobel shouted in front of Lu.

"Luciana Giordano!" Lu shouted confidently.

The moment Lu said Giordano Sobel immediately found my eyes and gave me the worst death glare.

"Men! Meet our field nurse!" Sobel said shouted.

"Now get moving! Winters I want this company dressed in their PT gear!" Dick saluted and Sobel turned to leave.

"What's Currahee?" Lu asked.

"You'll soon find out," Dick replied.

_**A few minutes later..**_

As we ran up Currahee my curls began to escape the bun I pulled them back into. I turned to Lu who was having a hard time and was lagging.

"They not train you or somethin?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I mean we ran and we were trained medically if that's what you mean," Lu replied.

Bill nodded.

Lu was struggling to put one foot in front of the other, and she tripped, but Bill hand gripped her arm, keeping her upright.

"You'll be okay, Lu, you can do this," I encouraged.

After what seemed like an age, we finally reached the bottom of the hill. Lu fell to the ground, but she wasn't the only one. George and Don were sprawled on the ground, gasping for air. Even Sobel looked puffed.

"Easy company…" he panted. "Fall out…" He turned on his heel and limped off.

I held out a hand for Lu, to help her up off the ground.

"Thanks…" she panted, still gasping for breath.

She turned, still clutching her side, and began to shakily walk back towards camp.

* * *

><p>The next day we could hardly believe it when Dick told us that Sobel had decided to give us and afternoon off and an extra meal before lectures.<p>

"I can't believe I'm saying' this, but Sobel should get promoted more often," Skip said, his mouth full of Spaghetti.

"Amen to that," echoed the boys.

Dittrich eyed the spaghetti in front of him, "This stuff is orange. Spaghetti ain't supposed to be orange!" Dittrich stated.

"This ain't spaghetti," Perconte said, "This is army noodles with ketchup!"

"You ain't gonna eat it," Bill commented as he sat down.

"Come on Gonorrhea, as a fellow Italian, you should know passing up a plate of spaghetti is a sin"

I stared blankly at my plate.

"Lessa, you can't eat food just by staring at it. You have to actually put it in your mouth and swallow," Perconte said.

"I ain't eating this," I stated.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Gonorrhea. As a fellow Italian, you should know passing up a plate of spaghetti is a sin,"

"Frank, calling this spaghetti is a sin. My Ma would slap the cooks if she saw this '_spaghetti'_," I quipped.

"Once you lower expectations enough, it's not that bad," Lu joked.

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it, then" Hoobler suggested as he leaned between Bill and Perconte to grab Perconte's plate.

"Hey, hey!" complained Perconte hunching over his food, protectively, "I'm eating in here, show some respect, would ya?"

"Get outta here," Bill shoved Hoobler back into his seat.

"Hoobler take mine," I said, I was more than willing to give mine up.

Hoobler greedily snatched my plate from my hand and dug in.

"Plus, I feel like some crazy shit is about to go down…like Sobel is setting us up…"

A loud, shrilling whistle sounded, interrupting our peaceful lunch.

"Orders' changed. Get up!" Sobel called out loudly entering the mess hall. I jumped to stand at attention. He continued, "Lecture's been canceled. Easy Company is running up Currahee. Move! Move! Move!" following Sobel's orders, we, reluctantly, started making our way out.

"I knew it was too good to be true," I muttered.

Sobel continued shouting, "Three miles up, three miles down. _High-ho_, Silver!"

I was glad that I chose not to eat. Orange colored vomit was spewing everywhere, and I smiled grimly. I didn't eat, but now my stomach was churning because I was so hungry.

"You are a wash-out, Private Hoobler! You should pack up both your ears and go home!"

"Looks like Gordon's done, aren't you, Gordon? You're finished? You do _not_ deserve to get your wings,"

"Private Randleman, you look tired! There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill," Sobel taunted, "It can all be over right now. No more pain, no more Currahee, no more Captain Sobel!"

I knew that I was next on 'Sobel's Taunting' list.

"Why don't you give up, Giordano?" Sobel's voice came up from next to me, "You look exhausted; you look beat. Why don't you stop already and do everyone a favor and just quit! I will not have an amateur surgeon operating on my men and killing them!" I narrowed my eyes, forcing myself to not lose my temper and not disrespect Sobel.

At the front, George started singing and not even a second later the whole company including me followed suit,

_We pull upon the risers,_

_We fall upon the grass._

_We never land upon our feet,_

_We always hit our ass._

_Highly, Tightly, Christ Almighty,_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim-Zam, Goddamn,_

_We're Airborne Infantry_!

As we finished, we all started cheering much to Sobel's displeasure. He kept running besides me, shouting insults at the men. Unfortunately for him, it all fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

><p>"So do we feel we're your ready to be army paratroopers?" yelled an Officer standing before us.<p>

"Yes Sergeant!" we exclaimed.

"I hope so, this will be the first of five exits from a C-47 Aircraft scheduled for today" he went on, walking back and forth address everyone. "Upon successful completion of your fifth and final jump you'll be certified army paratroopers, "

"This'll be the first of five exits from a C47 aircraft scheduled for today. Upon successful completion of your fifth and final jump, you'll be certified Army paratroopers. There'll be a lot of men and women dropping from the sky today. Hopefully under deployed canopies. Jumping from 1000 feet AGL in sticks of twelve jumpers per aircraft. All you have to do is remember what you were taught, and I guarantee you gravity will do the rest," The Sergeant explained.

I have felt this nervous since I heard about the disastrous Dieppe Raid, and I thought Dominick was dead. Only to get called to Colonel Sink's office, saying there was someone on the phone for me. When I heard Dominick's voice over the phone relief swept over me.

"And ladies and gentlemen, rest assured, any refusals in the aircraft or at the door, and I guarantee you, you will be out of the Airborne." The Sergeant added.

In the aircraft, my stomach was doing acrobatics inside my body, my heart was trying to break through my chest, all the while Skip telling jokes next me. Skip was nervous too, so nervous that he didn't even notice the fact that I wasn't listening to him.

The plane spluttered as it journeyed on. Every so often it would dip, making me want to throw up.

The instructor got up off his seat and called out,

"Stand up! Hook up!"

I got up to my feet and attached the hook of my parachute to the thin metal cord than ran above my head.

"Check equipment!"

George was standing in front of me, and I began checking his parachute and webbing. I felt Web behind me, doing the same to me.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

"Nine okay!"

"Eight okay!"

"Seven okay!"

Everyone finished sounding off for the equipment check, and I watched the red light at the front of the plane, beside the door, blink green. I watched the first jumper hurl himself out of the plane. Soon enough, it was my turn.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Apart from the initial jerk from the prop blast, I the drift towards the ground was gentle. I was amazed by the view. I could see miles upon miles of Georgian rolling hills and fields. The wind ruffled my hair underneath my helmet.

My feet touched the ground gently, more gently than I had expected, and I looked up at the plane I had just leapt out of.

_God, that was high_, I thought.

I realized one thing I would never have thought possible – I loved jumping out of airplanes.

* * *

><p>"1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000," we chanted watching Bill chug his beer through his jump wings.<p>

"Hi Ho Silver!" Bill said aloud in a grin as he finished his beer.

"ATTENTION!"

We instantly snapped to attention Sink and Strayer walked into the room at the front on the stage.

"Well at ease paratroopers." Sink told us. We relaxed, Sink looked pleased so it made everyone feel better. "Good evening, Easy Company,"

"Good evening, Easy Company." He said to all of us.

"Evening, sir!" we all replied in unison.

"Now, Parachute Infantry is a brand new concept in American military history. But by God, that 506 is gonna forge that brand new concept into victory," he explained with satisfaction in his voice.

We hooted in agreement.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm damn proud of each and every one of ya. Now you deserve this party." Sink beamed. Chuck brought Sink a drink, he thanked him kindly then continued on. "I want you to have fun and remember our motto: Currahee!"

"Currahee!" We cheered.

After Colonel Sink's speech everyone went back to their celebration.

"Come on Les! Let's dance!" Lu said, dragging me to an open space in the room where some people were dancing to lively swing music.

"You realize there are men dying to dance with you?" I asked jokingly, as we started doing the Lindy Hop

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to talk to you," Lu replied.

"About?"

"The way that Lewis looks at you," Lu said plainly.

I looked over Lu's shoulder and saw Dick, Lewis, and Speirs were sitting. Lewis eyes connected with mine and he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I twirled Lu around and she smiled.

"I don't know what you mean," I lied.

"Oh you can't fool me Les. Lew goes all googly eyed when he sees you," Lu giggled.

We picked up our feet, opening and closing the distance between us, but always holding hands. There were lots of kicks and twirls.

"Really?" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah! Oh, and don't even get me started on Ronald Speirs!" Lu shouted.

Thank God music was blaring and other paratroopers were talking loudly, so Speirs didn't hear what Lu just said. As Lu spun me around my hair came out of the bun I had it in, and curls fell around my face.

"We only spoke once, I highly doubt Speirs is head over heels for me," I replied incredulously.

"You might've spoke once, but that doesn't mean you didn't leave an impression," Lu countered.

Once again, I looked over Lu's shoulder to see Lewis, Dick, and Speirs conversing.

I was about to tell Lu she was wrong, until I met Speirs' dark brown eyes. His impassive expression seemed to softened when our eyes met. I quickly focused my attention back to dancing with Lu.

"The next time we have this conversation, speak it in Italian," I joked, slowing down our momentum.

Lu and I stopped dancing walked off the dance floor laughing at my joke. Lu and I grabbed a beer and sat down at an empty table.

"Never took ya for a drinker Lu," I joked, taking a swig of my beer.

"Gotta start somewhere, right?"

Lu took a swig of her first beer and her eyes widened.

"It's not that bad. I expected taste much worse," Lu said.

I smiled and laughed at what Lu said.

"Someone is making a beeline towards you," Lu stated.

I looked around curiously, that's when I noticed Dick and Lewis were making their way over to us, smiling. Lewis had a small box in his hand.

"That's my cue to leave," Lu said getting up, and started talking to Shifty.

I stood up from my seat as Dick and Lewis approached me.

"1st Lieutenant Giordano," Lewis beamed.

"What?" I asked stunned.

Lewis showed me the gold bar and pinned it on me and continued,"Colonel Sink has seem it fit you get promoted, for your excellence in your training and training the men and medics,"

"Congratulations Lessa," Dick said

"Thank you," I said warmly.

Lewis and Dick walked off, and I watched poor Shifty being dragged to the dance floor with Lu. I watched as Shifty was uncomfortable at first, but relaxed slowly and danced with Lu fluidly. I walked out of the bar to get some fresh air. The warmth seeping outside like a dam being lifted. A curtain of gray smoke distorted the lights inside and slowly dissipated as it escaped the building, surrounding me as stepped outside the bar.

"I believe congratulations are in order. 1st Lieutenant Giordano," a familiar voice said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Speirs come from around the corner of the bar, "Jesus Christ! Lieutenant Speirs do you always creep up on people?" I asked, as I slowly regained my composure.

"My apologies, Lieutenant Giordano," Speirs replied.

"But, thank you, for congratulating on my promotion Lieutenant Speirs,"

"Call me Ron," Ron said.

"Oh my, are we already on first names basis? I asked with a smile

"Well then, you can call me Lessa,"

"Fair enough," Ron replied.

And with that we looked at sky in silence, making small talk occasionally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 23, 1943 Camp Mackall N.C.<strong>_

I was crouched down, my head just peaking above the ditch where I sat. Rows and rows of endless trees stretched out in front of me, eventually fading away into the distance, just like in pictures. I glanced round at Eugene Roe, who was also crouched down, at the other end of the ditch. He caught her eye and flashed her a quick smile, before turning back to face the trees.

"Petty! Map! Come on!" she heard Sobel whisper.

"Jesus Christ," Petty hissed under his breath.

_Brilliant_, I thought. _Sobel's gone and got us lost._

"We're in the wrong position," Sobel muttered.

Lieutenant Winters scrambled over to Sobel, who was muttering 'We're in the wrong position.'

"We're textbook position for an ambush, sir. I think we should sit tight, and let the enemy come into our killing zone," Winters suggested.

Sobel's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he pointed towards the end of the mock trench.

"They're right over there. Let's just get them," Sobel said.

I didn't catch the rest of the conversation, I looked over to Lu, but she didn't see me she was busy smiling to herself at the confusion present on Sobel's face.

"Second platoon, move out! Tactical column!" Dick hissed.

"What?" Skip questioned the command Dick had given.

We all looked at each other, obviously as confused as Sobel. We stood up silently, grabbed all the gear, and started to scramble out of the ditch. I trudged along next to Pat and Don. When Sobel halted, I glanced towards what he was staring at and saw eleven men, covered in foliage, pointing guns at us. I could see the disappointment on Sobel's face, the anger on Dick's.

"Captain," started a major, stepping out from behind a tree, "You've just been killed, along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?"

"Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506."

"Leave three wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area,"

I could see the jaw and fist clenching, eye rolling, and awkward weight shifting coming from the men around me.

"Goddamn it," Sobel hissed.

Our defeated Captain, turned to face us.

"You, you, you." He pointed at three men, who began offloading their equipment to hand it to someone else. Sobel turned and started marching towards the assembly area, and we, reluctantly, followed.

* * *

><p>"Well, what are you gonna do?" Lew asked.<p>

"Nothing just keep training the men," Dick answered.

I nodded my head in agreement and reread the letter from Mama.

_Dear Les,_

_Things are fine around here, but your grandmother had a stroke so she had to move in with us and we are now taking care of her. It isn't as bad as it seems, though prices are going up on things and combined with bills and my mother's medical bills we are struggling. I don't want you to worry to much though because we're strong and we always pull through. I do however have some news._

_ You do remember the Moretti boy that lives down the street from us. If I recall you dated him. The younger one? I know that the eldest son was far older than the both of you, yes? Lucca I believe his name was..his name was in the paper and is listed as KIA. I didn't know if you knew that the boy was drafted, he actually tried to hide in order to stay out of the war. I'm pretty sure his brother is in combat, he probably enlisted back before the problems with Japan even began. I thought I would let you know._

_ I love you and I miss you. Please, don`t do anything stupid and get yourself hurt. We`re praying for you._

_Love__, Mom_

Footsteps walking in the cabin stopped the conversation between Dick and Lewis.

"Am I interrupting?" the man asked.

Dick looked at me then Lewis, "No," Standing up he continued, "Lieutenant Lewis Nixon and Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano, this is Lieutenant Harry Welsh; just transferred from the 82nd," Harry stepped forward and shook my hand then Lewis' hand, a smile playing on his lips.

"Congratulations on the promotion," Harry said to Lewis.

"Oh thanks, if you can call it that," Lewis said.

He motioned to Dick, "You'll learn him pretty quickly – no flaws, no vices, no sense of humor,"

"Just like your new chums up at battalion staff?" Dick countered.

"What's up?" Dick asked.

"I'm hearing a lot of rumblings", Harry spoke, looking at the three of us. We eyed one another knowingly.

"Sobel?" Lew asked. Harry nodded, "We were just talking about that,"

"So, he gets a little jumpy in the field?" Harry asked.

"Mmmhmm. He gets jumpy and then you get killed," Lewis replied.

"That's nice," Harry laughed dryly.

Dick stepped closer, "Yeah – listen, if we discuss it, I think it should just be amongst ourselves,"

We were about to agree but Sobel briskly walked in chewing on an apple. He eyeballed us all warily and had a half-eaten apple in his hand he spoke, "Second platoon ready?"

"They're ready, sir," Dick answered.

"Then get them in formation, we're moving out", Sobel said, chewing his apple and looking Harry up and down.

"Yes sir,"Dick responded.

Sobel took another bite of his apple then walked away quickly. Dick walked out after going the opposite way.

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn Naval Shipyard<strong>

**September 6****th****, 1943**

Sailing past the Statue of Liberty on that troop ship was when it really hit home that for some this would be our last glimpse of America before the war was over or they were injured badly enough to be sent home, others wouldn't be so lucky, this was our last glimpse of America ever. Some wouldn't be coming home at all.

Lu and I spent a short while on deck before went we down to find our bunks below.

Squeezing through the narrow, crowded space Lu and I could get through most gaps without causing a fuss until when we saw some faces we recognised.

I climbed on a bunk above Joe's bunk and Lu went to play poker on Tipper's bunk

I sat at the edge of my bunk and tuned in to the conversation.

"Hey guys, I'm glad we're going to Europe," Joe got out his knife. "Hitler gets one of these straight across his windpipe, changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye Day and pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fucking life."

"In your dreams Joe," Lu smirked.

"What if we don't get to Europe? What if they send us to North Africa?" Smokey said.

"My brother's in North Africa, he says it's hot there." Bill told them, cig in hand.

"Oh really? It's hot in Africa?" I scoffed, sarcastically.

"Shut up. The point is, it don't matter where we go, once we get into combat the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to ya'." Bill said.

"As long as he's a paratrooper," Joe commented.

"Or she," Lu corrected him.

"What if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?" George asked.

"Then you're one unlucky bastard, George," I joked, half serious.

"If I'm next to Sobel in combat I'll hook up with some other officer like Winters," Pat stated.

"I like Winters, he's a good man but when the bullets start flyin' I don't know if I want a Quaker doin' my fightin' for me," Bill said.

"How do you know he's a Quaker?" Lu asked.

"He ain't Catholic." Bill replied standing up.

"Neither's Sobel," I stated.

"That prick's a son of Abraham." Bill laughed.

Liebgott, who had been silent for the rest of the conversation, looked at Bill then, his feet dangling over the edge of his bunk. "He's what?"

"He's a Jew," Bill told him as if it was obvious.

Liebgott laughed humorlessly, "Fuck." He cursed as if he couldn't believe what he heard, he was pissed off. He jumped down from his bunk and got in Bill's face. "I'm a Jew,"

"Congratulations. Now get your nose outta my face," Bill pushed him back.

Liebgott lunged for Bill and everyone close to them, tried to separate them.

_Fighting over Sobel, that's smart. _ I thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it!<p> 


	5. Aldbourne Nights

AN: Shout-out to Finnobhair story, Flawless Abandonment, Irrevocable Surrender! And thanks for letting me use her idea! **Warning** some sexual content. And thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_  
><em>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<em>  
><em>You can smile-every smile for the man<em>  
><em>Who held your hand neath the pale moon light<em>  
><em>But don't forget who's takin' you home<em>  
><em>And in whose arms you're gonna be<em>  
><em>So darling... save the last dance for me- Michael Buble<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aldbourne, England January 1943<em>**

Aldbourne, England is a beautiful city. Of course the boys appreciated it for more than the scenery. Here they had girls, beer, and freedom. Well, maybe not as much freedom as they'd like. There was still tons of training during the week, but nights and weekends were open for them to party and drink as much as they liked. Except me of course.

I had not taken advantage of it, because somehow on the trip to England, or so was reported to me, my dress greens mysteriously went MIA. Every soldier was required to wear standard issue dress greens while out and without them, I had nothing to wear – and Sobel wouldn't let me wear men's trousers. Sobel _had_ managed to recover my medals and Lieutenant bars from my dress jacket which told me they were not lost completely, just being withheld from me. He said there was no use to me without my uniform. Sobel gave me a few civilian dresses to put on, should I wish to use my weekend passes. I chose to hold out, Sobel's plan was obviously to force me into just the role of my sex.

Lu discovered the real reason from me as to why I wasn't joining them at the local pub for beer and darts, she told the rest of the company and they didn't care if I wasn't in my uniform. As long as I was with them and having good time, was all that mattered to them. So Lu and George had convinced me to throw on the dress, and have a good time with the men.

"I know you're done in there, Les, come out," Lu said in sing-song voice, as she knocked on the door impatiently.

"Is it so bad to look like a girl for one night?" George asked.

"You're tellin' me, I wish Sobel lost my dress greens," Lu sniggered back.

"Si puoi aspettare furoi due?" I asked.

"Whoa, English please," George joked.

"No," Lu replied trying the door handle but it was locked. "Smettere di agire ridicolo. Si guarda bene,"

"I look like Lauren Bacall in the Yank magazine. This is stupid," I muttered.

George laughed, "That is _not_ stupid!"

I opened the door and revealing myself, in an purple silk dress that stopped at my knees, hugged every curve, sleeveless, and with a cinch at the waist and a sweet heart neckline. I was billeted with a family and the woman lent her makeup and hair supplies to me. My deep auburn hair hung in glossy waves around my shoulders and the feeling of having makeup on felt odd. I guess I did clean up okay, well at least I think I did. Shifting in my black heels under the silent stares of Lu and George, I felt a giant wave of embarrassment hit me.

"I knew this was bad idea," I said, balling my fists.

"No, no, Jesus. You look..." George started.

"Lewis is going to fall out of his seat," Lu quipped, grinning at me.

I gave Lu and exasperated roll of my eyes, "It feels like ages since I've gone out like this,"

"Well enjoy it, I sure as hell will," George chuckled.

George offered his arms out, Lu and I hooked arms with him.

"I am the luckiest man alive right now. I've got two beautiful dames on each of my arms,"

"Yeah, well don't let it get to your head," Lu laughed.

George laughed and we made our way through the streets to the pub. The sun was just setting, I could make out throngs of soldiers, both British and American entering the pub. George and Lu lead the way, headed into the pub and went straight in towards the back. The pub was filled with talking, smoking, and music made its way to my ears. I suddenly, desperately wished to be back in my dress greens so I'd fit in. I felt odd and out of place. Uncomfortable doesn't cover it. My eyes immediately located the familiar faces of Easy men spread out among three tables in the back corner and I felt myself smiling.

"My good men, I do believe we got ourselves a lady in our company," George announced.

"Hey! What about me?" Lu joked grinning.

"You're one of the guys," George smirked.

"Shut up Luz!"

Bill whistled, "Someone cleans up real good," he added.

I flushed and shrugged my shoulders, "Well you know what they say. When in Rome,"

"You do look mighty pretty in a dress Lessa," Buck said smiling.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"You're the best lookin' girl in the pub," Bill stated.

Lu cleared her throat, making Bill correct himself.

"You two are the best lookin' girls here," Bill correcting himself.

I sat down next to Don and Bill sat down next to me.

"Maybe Sobel should steal your dress greens more often," Don grinned.

"No, he shouldn't. When I walked in here, the men were undressing with their eyes," I said.

A waiter came to our table and handed me a champagne cocktail, I took it confused.

"Oh, I didn't order this," I said confused.

The waiter didn't say anything, but just slightly jerked his head to show me who just ordered me a drink and walked away. He was a young man in the RAF, probably the same age as myself. And he was handsome: high cheekbones, clear blue eyes, and soft, curved lips. The man eyes connected with mine and he smirked raising his glass to me. A small smile graced my lips, as I raised my glass as well. His friends around him started laughing and patting his back.

"Looks like a Limey fancies Lessa," Bill teased.

"Well it looks like someone else is fancying Limeys too," I said, after drinking some of my champagne. I pointed to Lu who was dancing with another RAF pilot.

"The Brits are trying take y'all away from us," George joked.

In a very unladylike fashion, I downed the rest of my champagne cocktail.

I stood up to get another one.

"You going for another one?" Lipton asked. I gave him a nod which he lifted his empty glass, grinning.

I nodded.

"Anyone else?" I received no's and went on up to the bar.

As I made my way to the bar I felt like a target. These men were acting like they never saw a woman before. Even the bartender was giving me a sleazy look.

"Could I get a beer and a champagne cocktail?" I asked, the bartender asked for the money, and I was about to pay.

"Don't worry about it, luv," I heard a thick British accent say, "Got it covered," I turned to my side, and there was the handsome RAF pilot that bought me a drink.

He grinned down at me and I couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Thanks you, for the first drink but I can pay for my own and my friend as well," I said.

"A'right, I don't care who pays as long as someone does," The bartender said still leering at me.

Before I could fish out the money the handsome pilot sat it down on the bar, giving the bartender a glare.

"Why don't we give your friend the beer and maybe we talk?" he asked.

I could see that this pilot was one smooth talker and a flirt.

"Flight Lieutenant Edward Davenport, at your service," He introduced, reaching his hand out.

"1st Lieutenant Alessandra Giordano," I replied, shaking his extended hand, then he raised my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

I grinned at him and grabbed my drink and Lipton's too. Conversation was easy with Edward and I found myself instantly comfortable around him. I haven't felt this comfortable with a man since Derrick.

We finally made it back to the guys all of which eyed Edward.

"Sorry it took so long Lip," I said handing him his beer. He just gave me a sweet smile.

"Thanks!" He said taking a sip.

"Don't thank me. Edward covered it," I said, giving Edward a sideways glance. He just grinned at them, not even unnerved by all the men's stares.

"Oh Edward is it?" Buck asked, giving me a hard time. I just rolled my eyes.

I wanted to escape their cocky grins and knowing eyes.

"Wanna grab a table?" I asked, in a bold move.

He nodded, smiling at me

"Now you behave Lessa! Oh, and Edward be nice!" Buck said.

"Don't worry chaps, she's in good hands," Edward replied.

We found our own little table, in a corner, where we could talk.

"Funny accent you got there Alessandra, where are you from?" Edward asked.

"America," I deadpanned.

"Ha ha your so funny, I mean what state and city are you from?" Edward said.

"Brooklyn, New York," I answered.

"Hmmm, I've been to New York, you don't look like a New Yorker," Edward pointed out.

"Oh really? What kind of woman do I look like to you?" I asked smirking.

He shrugged, "Some where in the Mediterranean area, maybe?"

"I'm Italian, but I was born in America," I replied.

"Italian, huh? Should I be scared?" Edward smiled teasingly.

"Don't worry," I raised my arms in mock surrender, "I don't bite,"

"That's good to hear,"

"What about you? Where are you from?" I asked.

"Oxford," he answered.

The night continued on with less than deep conversation. He made me laugh and blush, I even had him laughing.

The sound of Glenn Miller's "In The Mood" was blaring from the phonograph in a corner of the room, and people started dancing like it was the last night of their lives.

"I love this song," I mused.

Edward smiled as he stood up, holding his hand out to me in offering. I reached my hand out for him to take.

"You're not half bad for a fly boy," I joked as we danced.

Edward twirled me, my dress spinning around my legs. Slowly he increased our speed until we were spinning on the floor nearly as other couples were. Edward, he spun me out, and quickly pulled me back in. We spun twice more before he pushed me back slightly with both his hands on my hips. An instant later, he lifted me up in the air, swooping me to one side of his body, and then back up and past the other before lifting me nearly straight above him. My momentum paused with my body stretched out above the crowd before gravity took over and Edward directed it with ease, bringing me to slide under him between his spread legs so that I was stretched out behind him, nearly laying on the ground, and yet fully supported by his strength. He released his right hand from my wrist and quickly spun around, spinning me at the same time. He lifted me to stand so that I was facing him a split second before dipping me as the song ended.

We both stared at each other, out of breath, as he held me in the dip. Both of us were smiling, he slowly pulled me up to stand in front of him, lifting my hands to his lips and kissing the back gently.

"You're amazing leader. I will probably never be able to dance like that again," I chuckled.

He smirked at me and winked, "Oh yes you will, because I plan on dancing with you every chance I get," I smiled and blushed. His smile widened in response as we simply stood there, green eyes meeting blue.

Just then the music changed, the upbeat swing song was replaced by a slower, smoother dance. I recognized it as "Moonlight Serenade," a song for lovers to sway on a dance floor. Men led their ladies out onto the floor with flourishes and pulled them close in their arms.

Edward motioned to ask me to dance. I nodded as he took my right hand in his left and wrapped his other hand around my waist, pulling me close. Then I leaned my head against his shoulder, and we danced.

"You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever met," Edward murmured, steadily closing the distance between our faces.

Our noses were touching, "I bet you say that to every woman meet," I murmured back.

"No. Just you," Edward whispered, as he leaned to kiss me.

Our lips barely brushed before someone interrupted us.

"May I cut in?" a British accent asked.

I could tell Edward wanted to punch the man who just interrupted us, "That's up to her,"

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see who it was and I smiled. The man was 5'8, had droopy grey eyes, black hair, and pale skin.

"Clarence Grayson!"

"In the flesh," Clarence joked, holding his arms out.

"It seems you two have a lot to catch up on. I'll leave you to it," Edward said dejectedly, and walked away.

Clarence wrapped his arms around my waist and we began dancing.

"When I first got here, I thought your cousin was you," Clarence said.

"Clarence, I am hurt. You can't even recognize me," I joked.

"Don't blame me, I haven't seen you in almost two years. You two look exactly like," Clarence defended himself.

"I'll let it pass this time," I said.

He smirked, "You keep dancin' this good and you'll have every man in Aldbourne in a line behind me,"

"You're not so bad yourself. Last time we danced together, it was in Africa and you trampled all over my feet,"

"Hey!" he said, acting hurt, "Dancing is not a required skill as a surgeon," he defended.

"I don't mind dancing with some of the men here. As long as they don't murder my feet and keep their above my waist," I stated.

Clarence laughed dryly, "They might take you up on the offer..but from a few of these stares they'll be gettin', they might pass,"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Clarence spun me in time with the music then pulled me close, speaking in my ear, "Well, with my time with Luciana she told me about two officers who are interested in you. Whatever Lieutenant Nixon is drinking, he's drinking it like it's going out of style...and Lieutenant Speirs is currently giving me a death-glare. And now you added Edward Davenport to the list. He wanted to sock me in my jaw, when I asked to cut in,"

I looked to where Ron was partially hidden by a group of Dog company men who were playing poker, I could see him glaring at Clarence. Suddenly, his eyes locked onto mine, his stare softening. All of sudden Clarence placed a kiss on my head, and Ron's whole expression changed.

Clarence spun me around so we could face each other.

"Are you crazy? You must have a death wish?!" I exclaimed quietly.

"I just wanted to see the lad, jealous. I see it obviously worked, " he chuckled.

"He doesn't know that we practically treat each other like brother and sister,"

"Exactly," Clarence smirked.

I pulled back from his close embrace a bit as the song finished.

Clarence winked at me as he called over his shoulder, "Nice dancing with you Lessa,"

I was about to go find Lu, and tell her off for telling Clarence about Ron and Lewis. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Ron making his way over towards me. All of a sudden Edward stepped in front of me.

"Why, hello again Alessandra. What do you say we get outta here?" Edward suggested.

I was too shocked to say anything, I looked over Edward's shoulder and if looks could kill Edward would surely be dead.

"Uh, sure. Let me just tell everyone that I'm leaving," I said, taking his hand in mine.

I lead Edward over to my table of friends who are playing darts.

"Well guys I'm heading out," I stated.

"With him?" Martin questioned.

"We're just getting some fresh air, and then he's walking me home. Don't worry _dad,_" I said joking at the end.

"I won't touch her, I promise," Edward held up a hand. "Scout's honor,"

"So do I have your approval?" I joked.

"You do. Be safe Lessa," Lip said gently.

Edward offered me his arm and I took it.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"They are just looking out for their surgeon," Edward said sweetly.

He lead me through the crowded room like a man who knew what he was doing and had done it all too often, but I was not worried. The cool air hit my face like the splash of the sea, and I smiled softly.

We walked in silence, I was lost in thought, letting my feet lead me along. It wasn't until Edward gave me a tug that I woke from my thoughts.

"Edward, what are you-?" I stumbled, nearly yanking my hand away.

"Don't worry," Edward said, and pulled me into a sidewalk Photomaton. The booth was large enough for the pair of us when Edward closed the curtain behind me. A photo booth had a reputation of being a place where people lose their inhibitions.

"I want a photograph," Edward said, smiling and pulled change from his pocket to push into the slot.

"You could've said so. You started to make think the worse of what you were trying to do," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Trust me Alessandra, I would never do that," Edward replied.

Edward pressed the buttons to set up the booth, then looked at me, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," Edward grinned and pushed the button, sitting back before the first flash of the camera caught us both staring ahead. Edward laughed, "Smile,"

Hearing the word I smiled before the second flash caught our picture.

"Look here," He said and just before the third flash, I looked at Edward, both of us were smiling.

Edward leaned in, tipping his head and touched his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. I closed my eyes and met Edward's lips, eagerly returning the kiss and ignoring the camera, even as it flashed. The kiss deepened as Edward's hands slid the hem of my dress up until it only covered the apex of my thighs, the rest of my legs exposed to him. Scooting closer on the bench, my hands were wrapped up in his jacket and we kissed with reckless abandon.

By the time we pulled apart, Edward and I were both panting our mouths agape and staring into each other's eyes. Edward grinned, brushing his thumb along my jaw.

The small strip of photos dropped down into the slot, finished developing and slightly damp from chemicals. I reached out and took the strip, looking at the four small photographs of us together; Edward peered over my shoulder. The photograph of us kissing made us both smile.

"You should keep them," I said, handing the strip over, careful not to get fingerprints on them.

"We'll share 'em," Edward, taking the pictures and gently tearing the top two from the bottom two. I took the top two, with us looking ahead and smiling, leaving Edward with the pair where we were looking at one another and kissing.

"I don't want this night to end," I whispered.

"It doesn't have to," Edward stated.

* * *

><p>Edward's fingers were deft, as he fished the key from his pocket to his hotel room. The minute we were both in the room, Edward had pushed me back against the door. His hands moved down my sides, sliding around to the back of my legs. Edward pulled me up to his waist, pushing me harder against the door as I wrapped my legs around him. His fingers gripped the edge of my dress, pulling it up to pool atop my thighs, and then started moving his fingers to explore me.<p>

"I heard Italians are passionate lovers," he whispered into my skin before covering my neck with his lips and my head dropped back, I moaned in pleasure.

"Well you heard right," I said breathless.

I pulled him closer, hands moving to his cover, which he hadn't removed yet. Tossing it onto the bed, I moved onto his hair, my fingers messing up his gelled hair, holding him to my neck.

He moved his hips against me, and I moaned more loudly this time. "Edward," I breathed out, I pulling myself up against him, creating more friction.

My hands moved down his stomach, working his blue belt out of its buckle. I tugged it out of its loops, and eventually it to fell just behind him before moving on to the buttons of his jacket.

He moved away from the door, carrying me in his arms.

He crossed the room to the dresser. Setting me down on it, Edward stepped away from me. I looked up at him, breathing heavily.

Edward drew his hands down his torso, undoing his buttons as he went. Taking off the jacket, he folded it neatly in half and laid it across the dresser beside me.

"Gotta take care of the uniform," he told me grinning.

"I would've been gentle," I said slyly.

He reached up loosening his tie before pulling it out of its knot, leaving it hanging around his neck. He toed off his shoes, careful not to scuff them. He pulled his arms free of the suspenders I stood, my heels clicking on the floor as I hopped off of the dresser. He looked at me as I approached, grinning.

I close the small distance between us and brought my lips to Edward's once again. We kissed slower this time, heads tilted in opposite directions and mouths working against each other. Edward slid his hands around my waist, stopping on the small of my back, palms flat against the silk material of my dress, and pulled our bodies against one another.

While kissing each other, I tugged the shirt loose all the way around his waist. I started undoing his buttons effortlessly, starting from the bottom and slowly exposing his waist, his abs, his chest.

I ran a hand gently down his newly exposed skin, I broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes, pushing his shirt down off of his shoulders, tossing it off behind him onto the floor.

I ran my hands along his arms, my fingers curling around Edward's biceps and giving a little squeeze.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked, grinning.

"I do," I nodded, and playfully pushed him on the edge of the bed.

I reached behind me, and pulled my zipper down, releasing the dress enough to pull my dress up over my head. The dress landed on the ground with a soft thud and I kicked my shoes off, Edward's eyes gleamed hungrily. I was left standing in in my matching black bra and panties.

"Like what you see?" I asked, copying Edward's words, but my voice was full of lust.

"I definitely, like what I see," Edward murmured.

I sat down on Edward, straddling his lap. A devious smile crossed my lips and I reached up and grabbed at Edward's dog tags, using them to pull him in closer and crushing our lips together in another kiss.

We shifted our way up to the head of the bed, laughing when we bumped noses, trying to keep the kiss going during the move. Finally, we settled, with me on my back and Edward on top of me, leaning over and kiss the planes of my stomach. My hands were in Edward's hair, pulling at his hair as I arched my back in response to Edward's lips.

"I want you..." my fingers tightened in Edward's hair, giving enough of a pull to get him to look up.

"Then I suggest we get the remainder of our clothes off, promptly," I kissed Edward again.

* * *

><p>My body was pressed close to Edward's, his arms around my waist. l smiled when I felt kisses trail down along my cheek and teeth graze over my shoulder.<p>

"I thought you fallen asleep," I said, sitting up.

"Me? Never," Edward replied, sitting up as well, moving my hair to the side and kissed me.

"Best night of my life and it's not even nine o'clock!" Edward added shouting.

I quickly shut him up by kissing him, "Shush, you'll get us in trouble,"

"Hell, I'm knee-deep in it now! God I love this war!" Edward exclaimed quietly.

"Meeting a rare dish like you?" Edward said, and kissed my shoulder.

I grabbed Edward's uniform coat and his cover, and put them on. I playfully saluted him and Edward chuckled, "You wear it well,"

I sat down on Edward's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are we going for round 2?" Edward joked.

"No," I laughed, "I just don't want you to think of me as a floozy," I sighed.

"No, of course not. I knew the moment I saw you, you were a respectable woman. I know a floozy when I see one,"

I smiled and and kissed Edward. The kiss was deep and slow. He rolled me onto my back, keeping our bodies closely together.

"I want to remember this. Remember you, just like this," Edward said quietly, then shook his head and laughed. "You're so damn gorgeous,"

"Edward Davenport, you are the biggest charmer I've ever met," I said, tapping his nose with my finger.

"I mean it. I need something to live for, someone to cling to in the cold winters in Germany. Alessandra I need you," he spoke softly, his words nothing more than a lullaby, they flowed over me like a blanket of security and love.

"Will you marry me?" he asked bluntly, my breath hitched in my throat.

"I promise I'll do right by you, you're the kind of woman a guy like me is lucky to even lay eyes on let alone talk to. I don't want to leave without you or your memory. While I'm gone your loving eyes will remind me of home, your auburn curls will bring me back to the country I know, and your lips will tease me with the hope—the hope that one day I'll be able to recapture them in mine,"

The most endearing, romantic words I had ever heard were spoken to me in a way that was unreal. I couldn't marry him; We just met and I don't want to be a widow again.

"Edward I can't just agree to marry you,"

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because...I'm not ready. I don't want to be a widow twice in my life," I answered, which wasn't a lie.

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you for that," He gave me a half-hearted smile. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," I said.

"When this war is over and I come back, we will get married,"

A small smile formed on my lips, Edward smiled too and bent down to kiss me again, "I love you, Alessandra,"

* * *

><p>AN: I know there was a lot of OC's in the chapter and the chapter didn't follow the episode but this chapter plays a part in the story. Hoped you like it!<p>

_**"Si puoi aspettare furoi due?"- Can you two wait outside?  
><strong>_

_**"Smettere di agire ridicolo. Si guarda bene,"- Stop being ridiculous. You look fine.  
><strong>_


	6. Departures

AN: Thanks again for the reviews! You don't know how much that inspires me!

_Things go away to return, brightened for the passage―A.R. Ammons_

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 18, 1943 Aldbourne, England<em>**

Ever since that night of meeting Edward Davenport, everybody in the company teases me. It also doesn't help when he comes back from his missions, he always finds me when I'm with everyone. I particularly remember when I introduced Edward to Ron, which was not a good idea.

_**Flashback**_

_Ron and I were walking aimlessly around the town, Ron chuckled as I tried pronounce the Russian phrase from the Russian phrasebook in my hand. _

_"I don't think we're going to meet any Russians, Lessa," Ron chuckled._

_"You never know Ron, this could come in handy," I stated._

_"From the looks of it, you won't know Russian until the end of the war," Ron smirked._

_"Don't doubt me Ron, I have a knack for languages. Give me a week and I could tell you a story in Russian," I grinned.  
><em>

_Ron grinned, "I look-"_

_"Lessa!" yelled a voice coming from behind me._

_I whipped my head around to see a man with a huge smile on his face._

_"Edward!" I yelled back, with an even bigger smile on my face._

_I ran up to him, and jumped and he caught me hugging me tightly, and spun me around a pace or two. He put me down, and pushed my hair out of my face. Leaning down, Edward kissed me lightly.  
><em>

_"It's so good to see you. It's been too long," I sighed._

_"I know Lessa, but we're together and that's all that matters," Edward said, hugging me one more time._

_"Edward, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I said, taking his hand and leading him to Ron._

_"If it's that lad ahead of us, I'm not sure if I want to. Does he always give death glares to everyone?" Edward asked jokingly._

_"Shut up! Once you get to know him, he doesn't glare as much," I smiled. _

_We walked back over to Ron, "Edward, this is Ronald Speirs," I introduced._

_They didn't say anything to each other, but gave a curtsey handshake. Neither of them said anything, and I could feel the uneasiness between the two men. _

_"Ron, you don't mind if I go for a walk with Edward, do you?" I asked, trying to ease tension between the two men._

_"Not at all," Ron replied tightly._

Needless to say, after that incident Ron says nothing to me at all unless he has to. And don't even get me started on Lewis. I wasn't trying to introduce Lewis and Edward but it happened, now Lewis flirts with me every chance he gets. But I digress, the last thing I need to worry about is the men in my life.

We had been in England for almost 8 months. Training had grown more intense, we were updated on our hand to hand combat skills, weapons training, medical and first aid training, war strategies were repeated over and over to ensure that each and every outfit knew what its mission was to the detail. We were starting to look like a force to be reckoned with.

On one particular training exercise we were split into two squads, Sobel commanding one and Dick the other. And with my good ole luck, I was stuck with Sobel. We were jogging through a field we came to a sudden stop behind Sobel.

_Who runs across an open field, completely exposed to open fire and decides to stop? Oh, that's right Sobel would. _I thought.

"Why is there a fence here?" Sobel questioned worriedly. "There should be no fence here. Tipper?" He yelled.

"Yes, sir," Tipper replied, standing next to him.

"Give me the map," He snatched it from Tipper's hands. "Perconte! Luz! Get the men...take cover behind those trees!" He pointed at a big group of trees further down the field.

"Yes, sir. Move out," George ordered and we followed.

Sobel looked at the map. "There should be no fence here,"

I rolled my eyes and followed directly behind Perconte and George to the patch of trees while Sobel tried to figure out where in the hell we were in relation to where we were supposed to be meeting up with Second Platoon.

Jogging down to the trees Skinny asked, "Perconte, Sobel lost again, right?"

"Yeah, he's lost," Perconte answered.

"Hey Luz!" Perconte whispered loudly, "Can you do Major Horton?"

"Does a wild bear crap in the woods, son?" came George's response in the most accurate impression of Major Horton I had ever heard.

"Maybe the good major can goose this schmuck and get us moving?" Perconte suggested.

"No, no way. I'm not gonna-" George began.

"Oh yeah, you gotta Luz! Come on!" Skip put in, along with rumblings of encouragement from a few of the other men.

The men were winning George over and he looked expectantly at me.

"Go for it George," I replied smiling.

The men began to quietly cheer and couple patted me on the back in thanks.

"All right, just this once. Shhh," George shushed us as he got prepared to trick Sobel. "Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?" George yelled in his Horton impersonation.

"Who said that? Who broke silence?" Sobel yelled from his position near the fence.

We held our breath, hoping that Sobel believed it was Major Horton speaking.

"What is the goddamn hold up, Mr. Sobel?" George replied, and we snickered.

"A fence sir, a –God! A barbed wire fence!" Sobel responded.

"Oh that dog ain't gonna hunt!" George said and we started laughing. "Shut up!" George shushed us quietly in his normal voice. "Now, you cut that fence and you get this goddamn platoon on the move!" George finished off his impersonation.

"Yes sir!"

I had to cover my mouth from laughing outright and my eyes were beginning to water it was so funny.

George's impression did the trick and we were quickly on the move, albeit in the wrong position. We had arrived at the rendezvous behind schedule. Not only that, but we got there by running down the open road in no sort of tactical formation. To make matters worse, Sobel kept yelling "Hi-oh, Silver!" as Dick and his men stepped out into the open. When Sobel saw Dick and the men, he stopped, looking both furious and embarrassed.

"Back to base!" Sobel ordered.

* * *

><p>"As you know, The League of Nations' Geneva Protocol of 1925 prohibited the use of chemical weapons, but should we come into contact with chemical warfare I want everyone to be prepared," I started, making sure everyone was paying attention.<p>

"The four chemicals you need to worry about are phosgene, lewisite, mustard gas, and chlorpicrin. Three of these gases were used in World War I. Phosgene, irritates the lungs and mucus membranes and causes a person to choke to death, phosgene smells like musty hay. Chloropicrin smells like flypaper, and is often used for its irritant effects, and its ability to bypass gas masks, causing sneezing fits which makes soldiers remove their masks, exposing them to the poisonous gases. Mustard gas smells like garlic, and is an irritant, and also a blister-forming agent. It causes chemical burns on contact with the skin, leading to large blisters with yellow fluid. Initially, exposure is symptomless, and by the time skin irritation begins, it is to late to take preventative measures,"

"Now, despite these warnings, you will not be issued gas masks. So, if you do notice something off about the smell of the area, immediately alert an officer and we'll try to get you out of the area. Any questions before we dismiss?"

"Lieutenant, should we expect to be gassed?" Don asked.

"The use of chemical weapons is often described as a 'weapons of last resort' but, that doesn't mean they won't be used," I answered.

"Anymore questions?

No one raised their hands, "Class dismissed," I stated.

The men broke into a quiet chatter as they left the lecture hall. I followed behind them and the sun had finally came out, making the day less dreary. The walk to the hospital was a half mile. It was midday, and the town was wide awake. I greeted a few of the men that passed by me. Most of them were in the 101st but there were British soldiers as well. I lit a cigarette and smoked as I peacefully walked to the hospital.

I put out my cigarette before walking in the front door of the hospital. I dug my stethoscope out of my pocket and looped it over my head.

I nodded to the head doctor as I approached, Captain Aaron Fitzgerald. He's a good doctor, but he didn't like me too much, mainly because I was a female doctor and I'm Italian. So naturally, he did what he could to make my life hell. I got the worst shifts and the worst cleaning duties.

"Morning, Captain. Busy night?"

"Lieutenant, aren't you supposed to be in a kitchen?" Fitzgerald asked condescendingly.

I didn't respond and walked behind the desk and wrote my name on the shift list. He signed a few forms on his clipboard before turning to walk away.

"Oh, sir," I called to him.

He turned to listen, "Aren't you supposed to be on the front lines as a field medic? I was wondering, what's your excuse?" I asked in mock innocence and cluelessness.

I didn't smile until he walked away, I even let out a laugh. I felt someone hit my right arm, and I turned to see it was Clarence.

"You shouldn't do that Lessa, even though that was funny," Clarence stated smirking.

"He had it coming," I replied, walking over to wash my hands.

"Still, you need to watch what you say,"

I scrubbed the germs from my hands, and washed away the soap. I wiped my hands dry and the hospital door opened. I turned my head to see Lu, Emilie Dubois, the nurse for Fox Company, and Danica Thompson, the nurse for Dog Company.

"Well if it isn't our resident Aussie," Clarence announced happily, referring to Danica.

"Clarence, don't start flirting with Danica or any of the other nurses," I scolded humorously.

I grabbed the first clipboard on the rack. Great. Influenza. He better not vomit on me.

"Let's get to work shall we?"

* * *

><p>I grumbled, finishing up another chart. Well, the soldier didn't throw up on me. He decided instead, to do it all over the floor. Which then of course, Captain Fitzgerald ordered me to do the clean up. Now I've seen worse than a pile of vomit, even back at home. But I'm a First Lieutenant doctor for Christ's sake, this is a nurse's job. I treat bullet wounds, lacerations, amputations, and stitch people up. That's a doctor's job, and I would like to be treated as one.<p>

Anyways, the hospital wasn't busy and I managed to steal some oranges, so the medics could practicing their stitching. Everyone eyed me suspiciously, staring down at the oranges and sewing needles on the table.

"You want us to what?" Spina asked.

"Peel the orange and then sew the skin back up. It's close enough to human skin," I explained.

"Well this should be easy. Thank God, Mama taught me how to sew," Lu joked.

Danica, Emile, Laura Nelson, the nurse for Baker Company, and Marie Andrews, the nurse for Able Company all agreed.

Eugene and the girls started peeling their orange's. While Spina continued looking down at his, sitting on the table.

"We never learned how to stitch people up," Spina stated.

"Yeah, we did. It might've helped if you paid attention," Eugene said, smirking slightly.

Lu, Clarence, and the girls laughed at Eugene's comment.

"I'll walk you through it, _again_," I said, picking up my own orange, "Tear two strips of the peel off. Swab some iodine on the wound,"

Spina mimicked my movements, cutting into the orange then swabbing iodine on the cut.

"Now Ralph, you have to do it-"

"What, having a sewing club meeting without me?" Lewis asked, bursting into the room.

"Really Lewis, could you not?"

"Where's my orange and sewing needle?" Lewis asked chuckling.

I passed my half sewed orange to Clarence and he began mentoring Spina how to stitch correctly.

"One day you're going to have an open wound and I will refuse to stitch it up," I deadpanned.

"Where'd you get oranges anyway?"

"Don't worry about it," I answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh you know, my yearly check up," Lewis joked.

"You don't need one," I stated, walking to an empty bench.

"But yet you're walking to an empty bench," Lewis remarked, walking right past the bench he was supposed to sit at and right up to me, coming a little too close.

"Lewis, get on the bench, now. Before I change mind," I said sternly.

"You know-"

"Lewis, will you please sit down on the bench so I can do this check up?" I whispered, cutting him off, playing with the collar of his shirt, and getting even closer to him if that was possible. I was surprised I was being so bold.

Lewis seemed to have gotten into a daze because all he could do was look down from my eyes to my lips with his mouth hanging open, "Um, sure," Lewis managed to get out.

I pushed Lewis in the direction of the bench and he finally sat down.

"Lessa, everyone finished their stitching, what now?" Clarence asked.

"Get the medical text books, and have them go over burn wounds and there treatment," I answered.

"Will do," Clarence said.

I turned back around to Lewis, "First, I am going to have to check your eyes,"

"Hey I already know my eyes are perfect," Lewis said, smiling even more.

"Oh really and why is that?" I replied getting out my penlight and peering into his left eye.

"Because, I can always see every single detail of your beautiful face from miles away," Lewis said softly, as I pulled away from checking his eyes.

I looked at him before saying anything and instead of the smirking demeanor I was thinking I would find on his face, he was dead serious, his eyes searching mine.

I didn't know what to say for a moment, usually I can shrug off Lewis' flirtatious ways, but what he just said struck a chord within me. I quickly turned my back to him to walk over to the counter and grabbed my stethoscope.

"You know Lewis, this check up would go a lot faster if you weren't dropping pickup lines every minute," I joked, when really I was trying to calm my heart down from beating so fast.

"What if I don't want it to go by fast," He easily countered, as I walked back over to him and put the end of the stethoscope on his heart. I found it was beating just as fast if not faster then mine. I tried to ignore this as I told him to breathe deeply.

"Roll your sleeve up," I ordered, walking back to the counter to get my blood pressure cuff.

"Finally, we start showing each other some skin," Lewis joked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I laughed as I gently grabbed his toned arm, and slid the cuff on. I placed the ear tips of the stethoscope into my ears and began squeezing the bulb to inflate the bulb. When it was just tight enough, I stopped inflating the cuff and placed the bell of the stethoscope in the crook of Lewis' elbow. I began decreasing the pressure of the cuff slowly, and carefully watched the monitor while listening for Lewis' systolic and diastolic pressure.

Lewis let out a slow breath, as I deflated the cuff completely and removed it from his arm.

"Good news you're done, healthy, and ready to go," I joked, taking the ear tips from the stethoscope from my ears and wrapped the stethoscope around my neck.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me," Lewis teased, standing up from the bench.

"You're right. So get moving," I smirked.

* * *

><p>Later on in the afternoon after our shifts were over, Lu, Clarence, and I walked the streets of Aldbourne.<p>

"So, you and Lewis, huh?" Clarence smirked.

"I don't know what you mean," I lied, I didn't even realize Clarence saw that.

"Wait, what happened?" Lu asked confused.

"Nothing really, it just seemed Lewis and Lessa were almost inches away from kissing each other," he said nonchalantly.

"What!" Lu shouted, making a few people stare at her.

"Are you serious?" Lu asked, lowering her voice.

"It wasn't like that. I just needed for him to sit down, and it worked," I replied.

"Oh really," Clarence said skeptically.

I rolled my eyes and we approached Don, Bull, Perconte, and Floyd playing basketball, Danica was acting as referee for the game. Clarence and Lu stopped to pay for a newspaper and I kept walking as I spotted Lewis and Dick.

"Up for a game, Lessa?" Bull asked me from across the road, holding a basketball up.

"No thank you Bull, soccer is more my game," Bull smiled, and continued on with their game.

"Nice to see you two," I greeted Dick and Lewis.

"Always nice to see you," Lew smirked.

I rolled my eyes but smile made its way on my face.

"Les! You'll never believe who's on the front page!" Lu shouted excitedly, jogging over to us and Clarence right behind her.

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Take a look," Lu stated, handing me the newspaper.

Lewis and Dick looked at the newspaper as well. Edward's smiling face graced the front page of the newspaper. The headline read, **Edward Davenport Becomes Flying Ace After Downing Fifth Plane.  
><strong>

"Well, I'm happy for him. I'm happier that's he alive though," I said, handing Lu back the paper.

"It says here, he'll be doing a war loan tour starting in his hometown Oxford," Clarence read.

"Do you think we'll be here when he comes to Aldbourne?" Lu asked curiously.

"How about you two, have that conversation as you walk around the town," I suggested.

"I forgot the topic of your _beau,_ is sensitive one," Clarence cooed jokingly, as he left with Lu.

"Cherrio Yanks!" Clarence called over his shoulder.

"Lewis, don't you dare make a smart comment," I warned, continuing to watch the guys play basketball and Danica refereeing.

A regimental jeep pulls up in the middle of the game, and the boys yell as Evans hops out and strides towards us. I suppressed a groan as he made his way over to us.

"Lieutenant Winters," he said, and saluted.

We all saluted back, he held out a slip of folded paper towards Dick, "With Captain Sobel's compliments, sir,"

Dick takes the paper warily, and salutes him back as he walks away. I eye the paper as Evans hops back in the jeep, and Bull threw the basketball at the retreating vehicle. Turning back to Dick, I peer over his shoulder as he opens the paper.

"Aw, for crying out loud," he muttered, and Lewis smirked.

"He misspelled 'court martial'," Lewis commented, and Dick sighed.

"Seriously?" I asked, shaking my head at Sobel's stupidity.

Dick folds up the note and put it in his pocket, "I'd better get going, before something else happens,"

"See ya later,"

"Bye Dick,"

Dick walked away towards division headquarters. Lewis and I walked off to do something, until we found what was going on.

"So, you and this pilot, are things really serious?" Lewis asked, while we walked.

I was about to make a sarcastic comment, but I stopped myself.

"He asked me to marry him," I stated.

"And you said yes," Lewis said, almost sounding disappointed.

I raised my hands indicating that there wasn't a ring on my finger, "I told him I wasn't ready yet," I explained.

Lewis smiled, "That gives me hope, I still have a chance,"

"You have a wife, Lewis," I stated, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

Lewis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm aware,"

"Voila! You acknowledged her existence," I smirked.

Lewis grabbed my arm, immediately stopping me from continuing my walk.

"Try not to remind me I have a wife, again?"

The ring on your finger should be a reminder enough," I remarked.

"I like being around you, Lessa. You're funny, smart, and you put me in my place. Nobody else does that. You can't tell me, that you didn't feel something when you were doing my check up,"

Lewis I-" I started, but I saw Evans approaching us.

_Jesus, this guy is like a bloodhound. _I thought.

"Lieutenant Giordano," Evans said, and saluted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Captain Sobel wishes to speak to you," I nodded, and Evans saluted again and left.

"Wish me luck," I sighed, and walked off to headquarters.

I entered the Company Office, "Sir?" At Sobel's nod I entered the room.

"Lieutenant, I'm noticing that you are acting too comfortable with the men," He said, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"I don't understand sir,"

"Lieutenant, I believe that you are distracting the men from their duties,"

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted,"

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think that's the case. The men have been excelling in their duties, sir, I'm not hindering them at all, _sir_," I said levelly.

"The men would excel even more, if there were no distractions around," Sobel stated.

"What of Nurse Giordano? Does she not distract the men as well?" I asked evenly.

"Nurse Giordano is not the one of concern here, you are," Sobel answered, finally looking up from his papers.

I tried not to show my anger.

"So there will be no further distractions to the men, I'm temporarily transferring you to the Queen Mary Hospital,"

"Sir, we're so close to the invasion. I have lectures to do and training for the medics," I urged.

"I don't see what the problem is, Lieutenant. You're a surgeon, so I sent you where you could actually be of use," Sobel said harshly.

"But sir I'm-"

"You will be leaving at 1700 hours. Dismissed," Sobel said plainly.

I rigidly saluted him and he looked back down at his paperwork, and I quickly left the room. I walked out of headquarters in a daze, not believing what just happened.

"You look like you just received bad news," a voice said.

I turned my head to the direction of the voice, and surprisingly it was Ron.

"I've just been informed that I'll be temporarily transferred to the Queen Mary Hospital," I answered slowly.

Ron's eyes widened, but he quickly covered it up, "Is that smart? We're so close to the invasion," Ron asked.

"Apparently Sobel thinks it is. He just wants me out of the company, but why wait so long?"

"Why are you being transferred?" Ron asked quietly.

"He said, I was a 'distracting the men from their duties'. Which is completely malarkey," I said.

Ron and I walked to the Jameson household where I was billeted at. As we approached the porch I stopped before going inside.

"Ron, I need you to tell everyone in my company goodbye for me, I don't have enough time to do it myself. Also, tell Roe he's in charge of the medics and tell everyone to write me," I said.

"I will Lessa," Ron answered.

"You could write me too," I said nervously, unsure of what Ron's answer would be.

"I was already planning to write you," Ron stated, and walked away.

"Good to know," I chuckled, before walking in the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews please!<p> 


End file.
